Sueños Prohibidos
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy tiene a un Dios del sexo como vecino y durante 6 meses a escuchado la mescla sonora que produce Albert y su novia, pero esta lo ha dejado ¿podría ella consolarlo y estar con él? Mientras tanto Albert solo sueña con su vecina ¿podrá tener alguna oportunidad con ella? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta historia es una adaptación, me gustaria compartirla con ustedes, con los personajes de Candy y en esta el protagonista masculido es mi adorado Albert, espero les gusten esta historia y la lean.

**Summary:** Candy tiene a un Dios del sexo como vecino y durante 6 meses a escuchado la mescla sonora que produce Albert y su novia, pero esta lo ha dejado ¿podría ella consolarlo y estar con él? Mientras tanto Albert solo sueña con su vecina ¿podrá tener alguna oportunidad con ella? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a **Vicki Lewis Thompson**, Este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Prologo**

_Mayo_

Albert Andley volvía a la carga.

Candy miró los dígitos luminosos de su despertador. No había pasado ni una hora desde el último orgasmo. Al menos eso era lo que había deducido por los gritos de la mujer y el gemido de satisfacción de Albert. Y otra vez volvían a empezar.

¿Qué le pasaba a aquel hombre?

O mejor dicho, ¿quién estaba con aquel hombre? Una mujer afortunada, desde luego. Pelinegra y con una talla 100, como Candy había visto con sus propios ojos.

Mientras que ella, con una discreta talla 80 y sin un orgasmo desde que se mudara a aquel apartamento el año pasado, estaba obligada a oír los continuos golpes en la pared que separaba las dos viviendas.

Bueno, quizá no estuviera obligada a escucharlos. Podía irse al salón, poner un CD de Sting en el equipo estéreo y ahogar los jadeos. Eso había hecho durante el primer asalto. O al menos eso había intentado. Patética como era, no había resistido la tentación de volver al dormitorio para escuchar el apoteósico final. A juzgar por las reacciones que llevaba provocando en su novia durante seis meses, Albert orquestaba unos finales realmente formidables.

Y parecía dispuesto a repetir la proeza, según indicaban los jadeos de Miss Silicona. Nunca un hombre había hecho gemir así a Candy. Exceptuando a aquel idiota de Anthony que le aplastó la cabeza contra el cabecero y a punto estuvo de provocarle una conmoción cerebral antes de darse cuenta de que los gritos de Candy eran de socorro y no de aliento para que empujara con más fuerza.

Albert nunca cometía una equivocación semejante. Era evidente que conocía a las mujeres, por cómo las había fotografiado para la colección de bañadores que publicaba aquel mes el _Instant Replay. _Candy estaba convencida de que su novia era la chica con el biquini morado de la portada. Su certeza no se basaba en que la hubiera visto salir del apartamento con un tanga, pero las medidas de sus pechos parecían las correctas, y su rostro lucía la expresión y los pómulos marcados de una modelo profesional.

Sí, Albert conocía bien a las mujeres, como atestiguaban los gritos de placer femenino que traspasaban la pared. Gritos que fueron subiendo de tono e intensidad, en la misma proporción que la inquietud de Candy. Esperó a que los jadeos de Albert se unieran a la mezcla sonora, pero en vez de eso volvieron a oírse los gemidos de su novia.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí… —sus gritos repetitivos delataban a toda una mujer multiorgásmica, sin duda.

Candy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el equipo estéreo del salón.

Golpear la pared con el puño no era una opción. Llevaba seis meses escuchando la sinfonía coral dos o tres veces por semana, y si aporreaba la pared a esas alturas estaría revelándole a Albert su particular curiosidad auditiva.

Tal vez debería comprarse un vibrador y apañárselas ella sola, pero con eso estaría admitiendo que no iba a acostarse con un hombre a corto, medio ni largo plazo. Y su optimismo innato le hacía conservar la esperanza.

A la luz de una farola que brillaba tras la ventana, introdujo un CD en el equipo y subió el volumen. A continuación, decidió que se comería un plátano para la satisfacción oral. Dios, necesitaba a un hombre. ¡Una cita!

Por desgracia, la decisión que había tomado el año anterior había reducido drásticamente las posibilidades. Su mejor amiga, Annie, atribuía la culpa a la personalidad propia del signo Cáncer. Fuera cual fuera la razón, tenía un don para atraer a aquellos hombres que hubieran sido recientemente abandonados. Y una vez que ella sanaba sus corazones rotos, todos seguían su camino. Por lo visto, no les gustaba que les recordaran que una vez habían sido extremadamente frágiles y vulnerables.

Le dio un mordisco al plátano. Un pobre sustituto comestible. El mundo de los hombres parecía establecer una división cada vez más clara entre los que eran rechazados y los que ya estaban comprometidos. Annie había dado excepcionalmente con un espécimen sin compromiso y con el corazón intacto, y ahora era su prometido. Ver a Annie paseándose con la expresión de una mujer que podía tener sexo siempre que quisiera no ayudaba a Candy a sobrellevar su frustración en absoluto.

Como dama de honor de su amiga, Candy tenía que acompañar a Annie a Divine Events, la empresa organizadora de bodas. Era una agencia fabulosa para cualquier chica que disfrutara de una vida sexual activa o, al menos, de la perspectiva de tenerla. En la recepción vieron el libro rojo forrado en piel, cuyas páginas llenas de fantasías sexuales estaban destinadas a ser arrancadas. Al menos eso era lo que decía Annie, quien ya había arrancado bastantes. Pero ella tenía un hombre con quien poner en práctica esas fantasías, mientras que Candy tenía que sufrir la tortura de vivir junto a un dios del sexo con ojos azules y cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Albert era un hombre comprometido cuando se mudó allí, y seguía siéndolo. Era lógico. Candy no podía imaginarse a nadie abandonándolo. Albert ofrecía una combinación letal de carisma, encanto y una pequeña dosis de malicia.

Candy había observado su malicia desde lejos, pero había visto su encanto muy de cerca, en el lavadero de los apartamentos. Después de encontrarse allí por casualidad un sábado por la mañana, Albert y ella habían descubierto que tenían tanto en común para hablar mientras la ropa se lavaba que desde entonces se había convertido en una costumbre. Sin embargo, ella jamás podría confesarle que oía sus orgasmos a través de la pared. Era una verdad demasiado embarazosa.

Porque realmente tenía orgasmos increíbles. A pesar de Sting y los mega decibelios, podían oírse los gritos frenéticos, roncos y agudos de la pareja que compartía el momento sublime.

No había más remedio. Tendría que conseguir un vibrador… o un hombre de verdad, cargado de testosterona, dispuesto a complacerla y con garantía absoluta de que la llevara al orgasmo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a ****Vicki Lewis Thompson****.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Capítulo 1**

_Julio_

Como cada día de la semana, Albert tomó el tren para volver a casa desde las oficinas del _Instant Replay _en el centro de Chicago. Apretujado entre los demás pasajeros, intentó mantener la compostura y la frialdad, lo cual no era nada fácil.

Los treinta y cinco grados del exterior amenazaban con fundir el tren, y además, como era natural, estaba pensando otra vez en Candy White.

Se preguntó si habría regresado ya a casa del banco en el que trabajaba, y si aquélla sería la noche en la que se atrevería a pedirle un poco de azúcar, la teleguía, un sello o un par de pilas para el mando a distancia. Eran las mejores excusas que se le habían ocurrido, y todas le parecían igual de absurdas. Y mientras tanto, la frustración lo abrasaba.

El problema había empezado cuando se encontraron casualmente en el lavadero del sótano. Desde entonces habían decidido lavar la ropa juntos los sábados por la mañana, y desde entonces las fantasías eróticas con Candy inundaban sus sueños. La primera vez que soñó con ella lo atribuyó a que Karen estaba de viaje y él estaba en un grado de excitación extrema.

Pero cuando Karen volvió de Arizona y los dos retomaron su rutina sexual, las fantasías oníricas con Candy no sólo no se habían desvanecido, sino que se habían vuelto aún más gráficas. En sus sueños, Candy entraba en el lavadero con su habitual estilo sabatino, su pelo rubio rizado sujeto en una cola de caballo o con uno de esos clips con forma de mariposa, su rostro pecoso sin una gota de maquillaje, sus faldones anudados a la cintura y sus vaqueros cortos y desaliñados rozándole la suave piel de los muslos.

Candy lo veía y se detenía. Una expresión de lujuria y deseo oscurecía sus ojos azules… Y lo hacían encima de una lavadora.

Pero las imágenes de Candy habían empezado a invadir también sus horas de vigilia. La noche en la que fantaseó con ella mientras se acostaba con Karen supo que tenía que afrontar la situación como un hombre. No era culpa de Karen, por lo que se odió a sí mismo por herir a la fabulosa compañera sexual con la que llevaba más de seis meses compartiendo su cama.

Había intentado ensalzar el ego de Karen durante la cena de la ruptura. Ella había exigido saber si había otra mujer, y él había sido sincero a medias al decirle que no. Después de todo, sólo había engañado a Karen en sus sueños. Antes de conocer a Candy, había llegado a pensar que Karen tal vez fuera una pareja para toda la vida… cuando él estuviera listo para una relación de ese tipo.

Pero no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para ser el marido de nadie, como lo demostraba la facilidad con la que podía distraerse pensando en una mujer que le gustaba mientras se acostaba con otra. A pesar de todo, tenía que averiguar adonde podría llevarlo su obsesión por Candy.

Por desgracia, Candy sabía lo de su relación con Karen, y aunque él había roto con ella tres semanas antes, no podía presentarse en su puerta y decir: «Hola, hace tres semanas rompí con mi novia, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?».

No podía ser tan directo como para pedirle una cita a Candy. Aún no. Ni podía usar el sótano como punto de encuentro para avanzar en la relación. El escenario estaba tan unido a sus fantasías que no confiaba en sí mismo para controlarse. Había considerado la posibilidad de cambiar de banco y así tener una excusa para verla en la ventanilla de cobro. Pero resultaba demasiado obvio.

Lo mejor sería encontrar una razón para llamar a su puerta por la noche y ver cuál era su reacción. Tarde o temprano se le ocurriría una excusa que no sonara ridícula. Luego, tendría que devolverle lo que fuera que hubiese tomado prestado, y quizá le llevara una pizza para expresarle su agradecimiento. Procedería con mucha calma. Al final hablaría de su ruptura con Karen, pero tendría que parecer un comentario despreocupado y casual.

Si no jugaba bien sus cartas, Candy pensaría que era un sinvergüenza despiadado que no perdía tiempo en buscarse a una mujer tras haber abandonado a la anterior. Y Albert no quería ser esa clase de persona, aunque la imagen que diera fuese precisamente ésa. Tendría que ir muy despacio con Candy para demostrarle que no era tan superficial.

El trayecto desde la estación hasta su apartamento estaba impregnado con ésa mezcla pegajosa de bochorno y humedad que siempre le hacía preguntarse a Albert cómo habían podido vivir sus abuelos en Chicago sin aire acondicionado.

Tenían una casa no lejos de allí, y de niño Albert no había notado el sofocante calor porque se pasaba el tiempo corriendo entre los aspersores o comiendo helado casero de melocotón. Pero a sus treinta y dos años parecía haberse vuelto extremadamente sensible y remilgado ante las altas temperaturas.

Entró acalorado y sudoroso en el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia su apartamento, en la cuarta planta. Lo primero sería encender el termostato a toda potencia, y luego una ducha fría. Y después… ¿Le gustaría a Candy el helado de melocotón?

Entonces percibió un movimiento delante de la puerta de Candy y al instante dejó de sentir el calor. Estaba hablando con un mozo de reparto que llevaba varias cajas apiladas en un carrito. Tras observar rápidamente las etiquetas, Albert dedujo que era un mueble desmontable para el televisor o el equipo de música.

De repente se le encendió una luz en el cerebro.

—Hola, Candy —la saludó al pasar. Dios… Estaba encantadora con aquel vestido blanco veraniego. Tal vez debería cambiar de banco, por obvia que fuera la jugada. Con una cajera como Candy, ningún hombre usaría jamás el cajero automático.

Ella levantó la mirada del recibo que estaba firmando.

—Hola, Albert.

—Parece que tienes un buen plan para el fin de semana.

—Sí, he decidido comprar algo para poner la televisión —respondió ella riendo, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Aquel día lo llevaba suelto… otra novedosa tentación.

—Buena suerte —dijo él.

—Gracias, Albert.

A pesar del imperioso deseo por detenerse, se obligó a seguir caminando hasta su apartamento. Pero al llegar a la puerta se giró, como si en aquel momento se le hubiera ocurrido la idea que en realidad se le había ocurrido un minuto antes.

—Oye, montar esas cosas puede ser muy complicado. Si necesitas otro par de manos, estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Otro par de manos muy, muy ansiosas… Oh, Dios. No importaba lo denodados que fueran sus esfuerzos por someter a su libido. Era más fuerte que él.

El chico de reparto ya había metido el carrito en el apartamento, pero Candy volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás un destornillador?

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió él, aunque no tan seguro de dónde lo tendría.

Esperó no haber cometido un error táctico. Era un experto con la cámara, pero apenas sabía manejarse con las herramientas. En fin… los muebles desmontables venían provistos de instrucciones, aunque éstas estuvieran normalmente escritas por auténticos analfabetos. Seguro que podría arreglárselas.

—En ese caso puede que te llame —dijo ella.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Albert, y esperó a entrar en su apartamento y cerrar la puerta para cerrar el puño triunfalmente.

¡Sí!

Una hora más tarde, Candy estaba sentada en el suelo del salón, rodeada de bolsas de tuercas y tornillos, varias láminas de madera prensada de color cereza, su navaja del Ejército Suizo y una manual de instrucciones absolutamente incomprensible. La navaja contaba con varios destornilladores diminutos, pero aún no había atornillado nada.

Aunque nunca había montado un mueble en su vida, había apostado a que su inteligencia superior la sacara del embrollo. Craso error. Aquel módulo para el televisor era una apuesta en más de un sentido. Una pieza semejante de mobiliario implicaba que buscaría él entretenimiento en casa. Pero durante los dos últimos meses había intentado distraerse fuera de casa. Y estaba harta.

Sí, había evitado quedarse en el apartamento por la noche para no tener que oír los jadeos de Albert y de su novia. Pero también había intentado, y lo había intentado de verdad, buscarse a un hombre para ella sola. Annie le había conseguido varias aventuras ocasionales. Sus amigas del banco le habían presentado una larga sucesión de hermanos, primos y clientes. Incluso las dueñas de Divine Events le habían ofrecido un par de posibilidades. Obviamente habían visto cómo Candy contemplaba con anhelo el libro con las tapas rojas y se habían figurado cuánto deseaba tener una razón para arrancar una página.

Pero ninguno de esos esfuerzos le habían conseguido un hombre que fuera la décima parte de atractivo que Albert. Se había comprado el módulo para el televisor tras decidir que prefería quedarse en casa y escuchar los orgasmos de su vecino que perder el tiempo buscando a un clon de Albert. Sólo había un Albert Andley, y estaba comprometido. A veces la vida era así de injusta.

Por desgracia, la primera fase de su plan, que consistía en montar un mueble para el reproductor de DVD y el equipo de Home Cinema que llegaría al día siguiente, parecía condenada a alargarse eternamente. Arrojó las instrucciones al suelo y se ajustó uno de los pasadores con forma de mariposa que mantenían el cuello despejado. ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Si se tomara en serio la oferta de Albert, podría ir a pedirle ayuda.

¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Él le había dicho que lo llamara «cuando quisiera», y tal vez hubiera aprendido carpintería en el instituto. Aquello no era una estratagema para atraerlo hacia su apartamento. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a comprobar si tenía alguna cerveza en la nevera.

Estupendo. Aún le quedaban tres latas. Su experiencia le había enseñado que había que disponer de cerveza cuando se le pedía un favor a un hombre.

Motivada por la emocionante perspectiva, abrió la puerta para ir a buscarlo.

Nada más abrirla la volvió a cerrar. La novia de Albert se acercaba por el pasillo.

Maldición…

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza del frigorífico. Aquel inesperado giro en los acontecimientos exigía un trago de algo más fuerte que gaseosa. Últimamente había salido tanto que hacía mucho que no escuchaba el coro a dos voces. Y tampoco quería oírlo ahora.

Por desgracia, había desconectado los cables de los altavoces para colocarlos en el mueble nuevo, de modo que no podía valerse de Sting para superar el inminente concierto de jadeos. Al menos de una cosa estaba segura… Albert no hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que la ayudaría cuando ella quisiera. Tendría que haber añadido:

«Siempre que no me esté acostando con Miss Silicona».

Mientras se debatía entre retomar las instrucciones o ponerse los zapatos e ir al supermercado a por un sándwich, oyó gritar a la novia de Albert. Pero no era un grito de los que normalmente soltaba cuando estaba con él. Aquello sonaba a discusión.

¿Discusión? Aun avergonzándose de sí misma, Candy corrió hacia la cocina y sacó un vaso del armario. No sabía por qué un vaso pegado a la pared servía para escuchar con mayor claridad, pero así era. Lo había usado en más de una ocasión, cuando se acostaba indirectamente con Albert.

Vaya… Al fin admitía lo que había hecho en los primeros meses: ponerse en el lugar de la novia de Albert. Y qué doloroso podía llegar a ser el conocimiento…

Pero aquella noche no estaba oyendo nada relacionado con el goce sexual.

Aquella noche su novia estaba furiosa. Candy movió el vaso contra la pared del dormitorio, presionó la oreja contra el fondo y tomó un sorbo de cerveza mientras escuchaba.

—¿Creías que me importabas? —estaba gritando su novia. La chica tenía buenos pulmones, sin duda—. Sólo me interesaban dos cosas: el sexo y tus contactos en la revista. ¡Nada más!

A Albert costaba más oírlo, ya que no estaba gritando, pero a Candy le pareció oír algo como «tú siempre me has importado», o tal vez «tú siempre me importarás». Esperó que fuera la primera posibilidad y no la segunda, porque aquello parecía ser una discusión realmente seria. Y de ser así, quería que Albert lo superara con el corazón de una pieza.

Pero tenía que admitir que las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran muy escasas. Albert se había comportado como si aquella mujer le gustara de verdad, y ahora ella le estaba revelando que sólo lo había utilizado como semental y por sus contactos profesionales. Menuda zorra…

Pero si Albert acababa con el corazón destrozado, saldría de la categoría de hombres comprometidos para meterse en la de hombres recientemente abandonados, y Candy se había jurado que renegaría para siempre de esa categoría. Sí, pero era Albert de quien estaba hablando. La estrella indiscutible de sus fantasías prohibidas.

Tal vez por él podría hacer una excepción…

¡No! Nada de excepciones. Ya había hecho demasiadas.

—Y te diré algo más —proclamó la que pronto iba a ser la ex novia de Albert—

. ¡El sexo contigo ha sido de lo más mediocre! ¡En una escala del uno al diez, no te mereces más de un cinco bajo!

Candy se compadeció de Albert, quien sin duda quedaría muy afligido tras aquella furiosa diatriba. Pero si lo que habían estado haciendo no merecía más que un cinco, ella se merecía un Oscar a la mejor actuación.

—¡Que seas muy feliz! —fue lo último que gritó la enfurecida mujer.

Candy dio un respingo al oír cómo la puerta del apartamento de Albert se cerraba con un portazo. Se había terminado. Albert, el último hombre a quien ella pensaba que podrían despreciar, acababa de ser rechazado. No podía imaginarse por qué. Tal vez el _Instant Replay _no le había prometido a la modelo que aparecería en la portada del próximo especial de bañadores y ella había pensado que era culpa de Albert. O tal vez se había vuelto loca.

Pobre Albert… Su apartamento estaba en silencio, y ella se lo imaginó hundido en un sillón, contemplando la pared como si se cuestionara su propia valía y sus proezas sexuales. Candy había escuchado decir a muchos hombres lo deprimidos que se quedaban cuando los abandonaban, pero para Albert debía de ser como si lo hubieran castrado. ¿Qué hombre podría soportar que le dijeran que no era bueno en la cama? Ninguno.

No podía soportarlo. Nadie debería estar solo en un momento así. Fingiría que no había oído nada y le pediría ayuda para montar el mueble. Tal vez si Albert demostraba sus habilidades varoniles con un destornillador levantaría el ánimo.

Necesitaba una amiga, y ella sería esa amiga. Pero la relación no iría más allá de la amistad. Ella había tomado una decisión y se mantendría firme.

Albert suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, todavía húmedo. Karen lo había pillado en la ducha y él había abierto la puerta sin nada más que una toalla con la esperanza de que fuera Candy, que lo llamaba para pedirle ayuda con el mueble, y que al recibirla medio desnudo pudiera causarle una impresión favorable.

Seguramente estaba sonriendo cuando fue a abrir, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar por la mirilla. La primera reacción de Karen fue devolverle la sonrisa y alargar las manos hacia el nudo que sujetaba la toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

Cuando él la detuvo, todo se desmadró.

Maldición… Había confiado en que Karen desapareciera de su vida sin más, pero por lo visto no se creía que él no la quisiera en su cama. No podía culparla.

Ningún hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría acostarse con ella, e incluso él mismo estaba un poco sorprendido de atreverse a ser el primero. Vestida, Karen tenía la clase de cuerpo que impedía a los hombres ser políticamente correctos. Desnuda, merecería aparecer en el póster central de la revista más glamurosa.

Además estaba increíblemente satisfecha con su propio atractivo. Al principio, a Albert lo había excitado su disposición a exhibirse delante de él. Le encantaba masturbarse y que él la mirara. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan desinhibida, y tenía que admitir que el sexo con ella había sido increíble.

Era curioso, pero Karen le había soltado las mismas palabras que él podría haberle dicho a ella. Para él, sólo había sido sexo. En cierto modo le debía un agradecimiento, pues ella le había abierto los ojos a nuevos juegos y experiencias que podían compartirse en el dormitorio. Pero más allá del mutuo placer sexual, con Karen no quedaba nada.

De modo que tal vez fuera ésa la fuente de su obsesión por Candy. Su deseo era aprovecharse de la mentalidad del «todo vale» que había aprendido con Karen y aplicarla a alguien con quien pudiera hablar después de un orgasmo. O al menos ése había nido mi deseo antes de que Karen le pusiera nota. Un cinto bajo.

Maldición. Intentó convencerse de que lo había dicho porque estaba dolida, pero Karen tema muchísima experiencia y quizá él no hubiera estado a la altura.

Demonios, ¿cómo podía saber un hombre lo que una mujer pensaba realmente de sus habilidades sexuales? Para una mujer era muy fácil fingir. Ahora se preguntaba si Karen había estado fingiendo sus múltiples orgasmos con la única intención de garantizar su aparición en la portada del _Instant Replay. _Él habría jurado que sus gemidos eran sinceros y había sentido sus temblores y contracciones, pero una mujer con buenos músculos tal vez pudiera fingir eso también. Ya no sabía qué creer.

Pero quedándose allí inmóvil no iba a conseguir nada, así que pensó en vestirse y preparar la cena. Candy ya debía de tener listo su mueble, por lo que había perdido su oportunidad de oro. Dejó escapar otro largo suspiro y volvió al dormitorio mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la toalla:

El timbre de la puerta sonó antes de que pudiera llegar a su habitación.

Mientras desandaba lo andado, se recordó a sí mismo la lección que había aprendido por las malas aquella tarde. Desde ahora en adelante, nunca más volvería a abrir la puerta sin antes mirar por la mirilla.

Maravilla de maravillas. Candy esperaba al otro lado, vestida con un top atado al cuello que hacía la boca agua y sus vaqueros cortos y deshilachados. Iba descalza. Albert nunca había visto los dedos de sus pies porque siempre calzaba zapatillas deportivas cuando bajaba al lavadero. Tenía las uñas pintadas de un brillante color coral. Muy sexy.

Abrió la puerta, aunque a esas alturas su pelo estaba demasiado seco como para aparentar que acababa de salir de la ducha. De hecho, su escaso atuendo no podría parecer más inapropiado, como si fuera un nudista que no perdiera tiempo en desnudarse cuando llegaba a casa.

Como era de esperar, la sonrisa de Candy se esfumó al bajar la mirada.

—Eh… no quería molestar.

—No me molestas. Estaba en la ducha, y luego… luego me puse a ver el partido de los Cubs.

Patético.

Por alguna razón, ella pareció creerlo, a pesar de que el televisor estaba apagado.

—Oh. ¿Estabas… mm, estás viendo el partido?

—No. Están perdiendo.

—Ah, entonces de acuerdo —dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo—. ¿Hablabas en serio cuando me ofreciste tu ayuda para montar el mueble? No consigo aclararme con las instrucciones.

Por poco seguro que estuviera de sí mismo, sería un imbécil si desaprovechara una oportunidad semejante.

—Estaré encantado de ayudarte. Deja que me vista y enseguida estoy ahí.

—Genial. Tengo cerveza.

—¿Cerveza?

Candy pareció desconcertada.

—Ya sabes, para beber algo cuando acabemos —dijo, mirándolo con los ojos entornados—. ¿No bebes cerveza?

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió él. La oportunidad estaba creciendo exponencialmente—. Y también podríamos pedir una pizza, si te parece.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó ella con una radiante sonrisa—. Hasta ahora.

—Dame cinco minutos.

—Los que necesites —dijo ella, encaminándose hacia su apartamento—. Y trae tu destornillador —añadió es lo que más necesito. Aunque no sé si seguirás dispuesto a ayudarme cuando veas todo lo que hay que enroscar.

—Creo que podré arreglármelas —respondió él, haciendo lo posible por mantener una expresión serena.

Candy pareció entonces darse cuenta de las connotaciones que tenían las palabras «destornillador» y «enroscar», porque se puso roja como un tomate.

—Quiero decir que… parece muy complicado.

—Te he entendido muy bien —le aseguró él, pero tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reír.

—Hasta ahora —repitió ella, y entró rápidamente en su apartamento.

Albert cetro la puerta y sonrió. Qué estimulante resultaba a una mujer que podía ruborizarse. Si conseguía ayudarla a montar el mueble, estaría haciendo progresos. Y quizá en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera descubrir lo que era hacer el amor con Candy White… Bueno, eso una vez que se recuperara de la evaluación de Karen. Aunque tal vez una mujer que se ruborizaba no se percatara de que él apenas había conseguido un cinco.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a ****Vicki Lewis Thompson****.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Capítulo 2**

«Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío». Candy estaba tan conmocionada que tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta. Había visto a Albert prácticamente desnudo. Ahora conocía la ligera capa de vello que le cubría los pectorales y que descendía en una línea rubia hacia el vientre. Conocía el color de sus pezones… rosa oscuro. Sabía dónde tenía aquel lunar tan simpático… a la izquierda de sus impresionantes abdominales.

Y bajo la toalla blanca llevaba… absolutamente nada. No se explicaba cómo había podido mantener una conversación normal con él sin caer babeando ante sus pies desnudos. Aunque tampoco había sido una conversación normal. Lo había invitado a usar su destornillador para que pudieran enroscar…

Se llevó las temblorosas manos a las mejillas, que aún le ardían. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho esas cosas? Ella jamás cometía un desliz semejante, si bien nunca había estado frente a su adorado dios envuelto en una toalla. Pero la gran pregunta era:

¿cómo había podido dejarlo su novia? ¡Estando casi desnudo!

Fuera quien fuera aquella loca, sin duda había dejado de tomar sus medicamentos. Ninguna mujer mentalmente sana podría mirar a Albert semidesnudo y a continuación romper con él. Era algo incomprensible. A menos… a menos que Albert la tuviera pequeña… Pero no, no era probable. Aunque ella no había visto lo que escondía la toalla, se resistía a creer que Dios pudiera crear a un adonis como Albert y dotarlo de una herramienta diminuta. Ni hablar.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba, naturalmente. Pequeña, grande o mediana no tendría la menor importancia, puesto que ella no iba hacer nada con esa parte de su anatomía. Sólo quería animarlo tras haber sido rechazado por su malvada ex novia.

Aunque no estuviera particularmente bien dotado, lo cual no parecía muy probable, no se merecía una despedida semejante ni un cinco bajo de nota.

Anthony… Aquél sí que no merecía más que un cinco. Ni siquiera un tres, teniendo en cuenta cómo le había dolido la cabeza a Candy durante dos días. Era imposible que Albert, con un cuerpo como el suyo, una sonrisa como la suya y unos grandes ojos azules como los suyos, pudiera recibir la misma nota que Anthony. Al menos en eso Candy confiaba en su instinto.

Aún seguía apoyada contra la puerta cuando Albert llamó, haciéndole dar un respingo. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y comprobó que, efectivamente, había estado cinco minutos sin moverse.

Albert estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta y se apoyó en una cadera con la mano en el pomo, intentando adoptar una postura de relajación total, como si no acabara de verlo casi desnudo.

—Hola —lo saludó. «Veo que te has vestido. Qué lástima».

—Hola.

Mientras miraba su camiseta de los Cubs y sus shorts caqui, pareció desarrollar una visión de rayos X. La ropa de Albert se desvaneció milagrosamente, salvo sus calzoncillos, o slips o cualquier otra cosa que cubriera su pene. Para aquella zona no podía hacerse ninguna imagen mental.

—He traído mi destornillador —dijo él, sosteniendo en alto la herramienta de catorce centímetros.

—Vaya, eso sí que es un destornillador —dijo ella, apartándose para dejarlo pasar. Se preguntó si los hombres comprarían destornilladores grandes para compensar el tamaño de su herramienta más preciada. Por supuesto a ella no le importaba. En absoluto. No estaba disponible para un hombre al que acabaran de abandonar, fuera cual fuera el tamaño de su destornillador.

—Puede que sea demasiado grande para este trabajo —dijo él—. Pero es el único que he podido encontrar. Creo que lo utilizaba para el coche.

—No sabría decir si servirá o no —respondió ella, señalando el desorden que cubría el suelo—. Ni siquiera he averiguado cómo encajar las partes, y mucho menos cuáles son los tornillos para cada agujero.

Todo lo que decía le sonaba sexual, aunque no fuera su intención. Porque no era su intención. De verdad que no. Y no le miraría la bragueta. No lo haría.

Albert observó las piezas desperdigadas por el sucio y golpeó la hoja del destornillador contra su palma.

—¿El mueble venía con instrucciones para montarlo?

«Sí, y yo me voy a montar sobre ti si me llevas a la cama». Todo le recordaba al sexo.

—¿Te refieres a las que he tirado bajo el sofá—cama?

¿Por qué había tenido que decirle que era un sofá—cama? ¿Acaso a él le importaba? ¿Era absolutamente imprescindible que pronunciara la palabra «cama» en la conversación? No. Pero en esos momentos estaba obsesionada con todo lo referente al sexo. Pasó por encima de dos tablas y recogió el manual de instrucciones del suelo.

Albert se aclaró la garganta.

—Esos sofás—cama son ideales cuando se tienen visitas. Y ése parece bastante bueno.

—Lo uso cuando vienen mis padres —dijo ella. Eso estaba mejor. Hablar de sus padres conservadores la ayudaría a mantener la cabeza despejada de toda entonación sexual—. A ellos les dejo mi cama y yo duermo aquí. Es muy cómodo. Firme y calentito…

Pues no, por lo visto era imposible mantener la cabeza despejada cuando se estaba cerca de un hombre como Albert.

—Eso parece —dijo él, observando los cojines azules.

—Es casi como una cama —añadió ella. «¿Quieres probarlo?».

—Y cuando montes este módulo —dijo él, señalando las piezas con su enorme destornillador—, podrás ver películas o escuchar música en la cama.

—Así es.

Oh, cielos… Quería desplegar la cama sin perder más tiempo y olvidarse de aquel maldito mueble. Estaba convencida de que Albert podría proporcionarle más diversión que cualquier aparato que instalase en aquellas baldas. Y también estaba convencida de que, a pesar de lo que había dicho su ex novia, su herramienta funcionaría a las mil maravillas.

—En ese caso, deberíamos empezar —dijo él, extendiendo la mano—. Deja que eche un vistazo a esas instrucciones.

Candy le tendió el manual, al tiempo que se recordaba a sí misma que su objetivo era animarlo un poco y nada más. Para ello le permitiría que la ayudara a montar el mueble, pero no iba a alimentar su ego acostándose con él en el sofá— cama y convenciéndolo de que se merecía más de un cinco. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que ella no había oído cómo su ex novia lo calificaba y lo mandaba al infierno.

Pero sí lo había oído, y mientras se sentaba en el sofá—cama y lo veía examinando las instrucciones, pensó en el cómodo colchón plegado justo debajo de ellos. Albert parecía un buen tipo, y ella podía imaginarse cómo las palabras de su novia zumbaban en el fondo de su mente. Eran palabras realmente duras, y Candy se preguntó si montar un módulo para el televisor sería consuelo suficiente.

Una hora después, Albert contempló la tambaleante estructura de madera que había apoyado contra la pared. Varias piezas no habían encajado en el diseño y yacían acusadoramente sobre la alfombra, Albert volvió a repasar las instrucciones, preguntándose dónde habría fallado.

—¿Una cerveza? —le ofreció Candy, saliendo de la cocina con una lata helada en cada mano.

No había sido de mucha ayuda en el montaje, pero a Albert le había encantado tenerla a su alrededor mientras intentaba descifrar la combinación exacta de las piezas.

—Creía que la cerveza era para después de haber acabado.

Ella le sonrió y le tendió la lata abierta.

—¿No está acabado?

—¿Te parece que esté acabado? —preguntó él, tomando un sorbo.

—Bueno… —miró con ojos entornados el mueble, que había empezado a inclinarse hacia la izquierda—. Supongo que es un poco… inestable —su rostro se iluminó súbitamente—. Quizá si colocamos el televisor sirva de contrapeso.

—Hazlo y adiós al televisor. Este mueble necesita más dedicación antes de servir de utilidad.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero creo que deberíamos hacer un descanso —dijo ella. Se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó él, y se sentó junto a ella con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado. Candy era terriblemente atractiva.

Permanecieron sentados un rato, bebiendo cerveza y observando el mueble.

—¿Sabes? A mí no me parece que esté tan mal —dijo ella finalmente.

—Cuanta más cerveza bebes, mejor aspecto tiene.

—Buena idea —dijo ella, tomando otro sorbo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que sí —respondió él. Así era como se había imaginado exactamente una velada con Candy. Sin presiones de ningún tipo, en afable compañía. Habían hecho una chapuza con el mueble, pero sin discutir ni pelearse.

Candy no parecía en absoluto disgustada por su falta de maestría con el destornillador.

—En ese caso vamos a pedir una pizza —propuso ella—. ¿Te importa que sea vegetal?

—Como quieras. Supongo que no me hará ningún daño incluir comida sana en la dieta.

—Exacto —se levantó, agarró el teléfono inalámbrico de la pared contigua a la cocina y realizó el pedido.

Por su parte, Albert también se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo junto a las piezas sobrantes de madera para seguir mirando las instrucciones.

—No importa que nos sobren piezas —dijo Candy, sentándose junto a él y recostándose contra el sofá. Estiró sus largas piernas bronceadas y siguió bebiendo su cerveza—. Podría aprovecharlas como baldas bajo el lavabo del baño.

—Pero no deberían sobrar tablas. Por eso se tambalea —observó él, apoyándose en el sofá junto a ella, de modo que sus hombros se rozaron ligeramente. El tacto le resultó muy agradable. Dios… Candy tenía unas piernas increíbles.

Una vez más volvieron a quedarse en silencio, bebiendo cerveza.

—Necesita más soporte —dijo él finalmente. La cerveza lo estaba volviendo muy meloso, y recordó que no había comido mucho en el almuerzo, por lo que el alcohol lo estaba afectando más rápido de lo normal.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos atornillarlo a la pared y dejarlo así —sugirió ella.

La sensación cálida y acogedora se tornó abrasadora instantáneamente. Albert visualizó a Candy contra la pared, con los shorts bajados hasta los tobillos…

Se esforzó al máximo por borrar aquella imagen.

—El casero se pondría como un energúmeno si hiciéramos eso. Además, no podrías llevarte el mueble cuando te mudes —arguyó. Aquel pensamiento le resultaba deprimente. Candy mudándose…

—No voy a mudarme —declaró ella, rozándolo con el hombro y el muslo—

Vamos a empotrarlo.

A Albert le gustaba el roce corporal, pero deseó que dejara de utilizar palabras con doble sentido. Le estaba costando demasiado esfuerzo borrar la imagen de su trasero desnudo contra la pared, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas y con el top desanudado.

—Antes deberíamos encontrar los tachones.

—Se dónde hay uno.

Albert la miró, preguntándose si estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente rasposa.

Si en aquel momento ella le tendiera la mano y le propusiera que se fueran al dormitorio, no creía que fuera capaz de resistirse.

Pero ella no lo hizo. Sin soltar la lata de cerveza, se desplazó hasta la pared y la golpeó con el puño.

—Aquí hay un tachón. Había un cuadro colgado, pero lo quité ayer. El clavo golpeó madera sólida al clavarse en la pared.

—Oh —murmuró él. No sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse de que Candy no se le estuviera insinuando.

Un momento… Ella no sabía que él había roto con su novia. Si empezaba a tontear con él, significaría que estaba intentando separarlos. Y eso no estaría bien.

—Manos a la obra —dijo ella. Se colocó frente al mueble ladeado y lo empujó con ambas manos, lo que hizo parecer aún más respingón su precioso trasero—.

Clavaremos una tabla por detrás, y usaremos esos tornillos largos que nos han sobrado para asegurar el mueble a la pared. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo que a Albert le parecía era que estaba frente a una mujer demasiado sexy que le estaba provocando una dolorosa erección.

—Creo que tenemos que desatornillar la tabla superior y colocar la balda que nos ha sobrado.

—Demasiado trabajo. Vamos a usar el tachón y un tornillo largo y duro —dijo ella, mirándolo con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos verdes.

Albert no podía dejar de pensar en que se le estaba insinuando. Estaba dudando si preguntárselo directamente o no cuando el sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—La pizza ha llegado —dijo ella, soltando el mueble, que se inclinó aún más hacia la izquierda.

Salvado por la pizza. En el fondo, Albert no quería enfrentarse al dilema, o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse. Si ella le decía que no se estaba insinuando, se sentiría como un idiota. Y si admitía estar haciéndolo, le daría una imagen muy pobre de sí misma por intentar robarle el novio a otra mujer. Él ya no era el novio de nadie, pero ella no lo sabía.

Dejó la lata vacía y se levantó para sacar la cartera del bolsillo.

—Déjame a mí.

—De ninguna manera. Tú me estás ayudando con el mueble, así que invito yo

—declaró ella, agarrando el bolso de una percha junto a la puerta.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo está quedando el mueble, debería pagar yo.

—No —insistió ella. Abrió la puerta, recibió la pizza de un chico con una camiseta roja y sacó un par de billetes—. Gracias. Quédate con el cambio.

—De acuerdo —dijo Albert cuando ella cerró la puerta—. Tú ganas. Pero la próxima vez corre de mi cuenta.

—Muy bien —aceptó ella, acercándose con la caja de la pizza y con servilletas de papel—. Podríamos sentarnos en la cocina, pero prefiero quedarme aquí y ver cómo progresa nuestro trabajo.

—Me parece bien. ¿Quieres que traiga más cerveza?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Oh, eso va a ser un problema. No me queda ninguna.

—No hay problema. Tengo algunas en mi nevera. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Dejaré la puerta abierta.

—Como en _Friends _—dijo él con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo sé! Y también como en _Charmed. _Nadie cierra nunca la puerta en esas series. Ni tampoco llaman antes de entrar.

—¿Quieres que llame?

—No —negó ella, riendo—. Sabré que eres tú, tonto. Ve a por más cerveza. La necesitaremos para acabar con esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró él, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Corrió hacia su casa y fue directamente a la cocina. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Aquello era genial, yendo de un apartamento a otro, pidiendo pizza, compartiendo cerveza…

Aún estaba desconcertado por el comentario de «vamos a usar el tachón y un tornillo largo y duro», pero tal vez esas palabras habían estado provocadas por el alcohol. Una sola cerveza había bastado para hacerlo sentirse condenadamente ligero, y ella pesaba mucho menos que él. Era muy probable que a Candy la cerveza la hubiera afectado aún más, sobre todo si tampoco había comido mucho aquel día.

Agarró un pack de seis cervezas de la nevera y cerró la puerta. Por un breve instante se preguntó si debería llevar las seis latas. Si una cerveza conseguía que Candy hiciera esos comentarios tan provocativos, ¿qué no conseguirían tres?

No quería esperar a averiguarlo. Después de todo, se había prometido a sí mismo que procedería con calma y cuidado. La suya era una estrategia a desarrollar durante semanas, no durante unas pocas horas.

Ah, demonios… Dudaba de que se tomaran más de una, pero era más fácil llevar el pack completo que separar un par de latas. Aunque si llevaba las seis y la situación se descontrolaba… ¿sería capaz de rechazar una oportunidad semejante?

Siendo realista, tenía que admitir que no sería capaz. En esas circunstancias, cuando una mujer hacía comentarios sobre tachones y clavos largos, un hombre debía ser lo bastante precavido para meterse un par de preservativos en el bolsillo.

No esperaba usarlos… Desde luego, no era su intención usarlos. Pero puestos a pensar en ello, llevar protección encima tal vez redujera las posibilidades de tener sexo, igual que llevar un paraguas era garantía segura de que no iba a llover.

De modo que llevaría un par de preservativos consigo… como un remedio infalible para impedir que hubiera sexo con Candy.

La pizza absorbió parte de la cerveza en el organismo de Candy, lo cual era una buena cosa. Después de la media lata que se había tomado antes de llamar a Albert y de la lata completa que se había tomado antes de que llegara la pizza, se sentía demasiado juguetona y dispuesta a quebrantar su regla de evitar a los hombres recién abandonados. Antes había tonteado descaradamente con él, pero tras un par de suculentas porciones de pizza con queso consiguió recuperar el control de sus impulsos.

—¿Entonces estás contenta de vivir en este apartamento? —le preguntó Albert, acabándose su cuarta porción de pizza.

—Eh, sí, claro —respondió ella, percatándose de que lo había estado observando con demasiado interés. Pero no podía evitarlo; tenía una boca grande y sensual, y ver cómo sus dientes blancos y perfectos mordían la pizza le provocaba un estremecimiento—. Cuando hace buen tiempo puedo ir a pie al trabajo, y en los días muy calurosos como hoy, o en invierno, tomo el autobús —explicó. Y además era vecina de Albert, lo que para ella era el único beneficio que realmente importaba.

—A mí también me gusta. Es un buen sitio. Muy tranquilo —dijo él, apurando su cerveza.

—Bueno, no tanto —¡ups! Debería haber estado de acuerdo con él—. Quiero decir… sí, es tranquilo.

Albert la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «no tanto»? ¿Estoy haciendo demasiado…?

—¿Te apetece otra cerveza? —lo interrumpió ella, arrebatándole la lata vacía de la mano.

—Bueno, yo…

—Yo sí voy a tomar otra —dijo, apurando rápidamente el resto de su lata.

Cielos. Lo último en lo que Albert necesitaba pensar era el sexo salvaje que había disfrutado con su novia, esa maldita bruja que se había deshecho de él como un trapo viejo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres otra? —le preguntó él.

—Completamente —afirmó ella, llevándose las latas vacías a la cocina. Una vez

allí, se golpeó la frente contra la puerta de la nevera. No debería estar permitido

beber y hablar al mismo tiempo.

«¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Candy?». Su lengua estaba cada vez más desatada. No se bebería la cerveza que estaba sacando de la nevera. Sólo fingiría estar haciéndolo. Si tomaba una gota más de alcohol, no se atrevía a aventurar lo que podría decir. O hacer.

Mientras volvía al salón, decidió cambiar de tema. Le dio la cerveza y permaneció de pie, centrando la atención en el mueble.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea. ¿Qué tal si apoyo mi sillón contra el lateral que se tambalea? Si me sostienes la cerveza, lo hago ahora mismo.

Él hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—No vayas a mover el sillón. Es absurdo —dijo, palmeando el suelo junto a él—.Ven aquí y siéntate. Vamos a estudiar otras opciones.

—Creo que el sillón es la mejor opción —insistió ella, pero se sentó a su lado. En realidad no le apetecía arrastrar el sillón. Era muy pesado.

—Sujetar el mueble con el sillón no es la mejor opción, aunque así te lo parezca

—replicó él—. Porque entonces no podrás ver la televisión sentada en el sillón. Y es posible que lo necesites para ver la televisión cuando tengas visita.

—Es posible.

—Cuando nos hayamos acabado la cerveza, quitaremos el estante superior y añadiremos el intermedio. Eso solucionará el problema.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella.

—Escucha, Candy. He estado pensando algo. Mi apartamento está en un extremo del edificio, así que eres la única vecina que puedo oír, y de tu casa no sale mucho ruido. Por lo que has dicho antes, ¿he de suponer que soy yo quien ha estado armando escándalo?

Ella tomó un trago de cerveza y pensó _lo _pésima mentirosa que era.

—Oh, no. De verdad que no.

—¿Te he estado molestando?

—No, en absoluto.

—Yo creo que sí. Te has puesto colorada, como si te avergonzaras por algo.

Candy se preguntó si habría alguna manera de provocar una reacción contra el rubor.

—No me has molestado, en serio. Normalmente estoy aquí sola, así que es lógico que no me hayas oído —arguyó, sintiéndose fatal por sus embustes—. Lo que quiero decir es…

—Espera. Creo que me hago una idea —la interrumpió él, observando la habitación—. El plano de tu apartamento es simétrico al mío, lo que significa que tu dormitorio… Oh, cielos.

Candy fue incapaz de mirarlo. Tomó otro trago de cerveza y fijó la vista en el tambaleante módulo.

Albert se aclaró la garganta.

—Por favor, Candy, dime que no puedes oír todo lo que sale de mi habitación.

—No… con mucha claridad —balbuceó. «Salvo cuando pego un vaso a la pared».

Él soltó un gemido y se dejó caer en el sofá—cama.

—Lo has oído todo. Oh, Dios mío, ahora soy yo el que se avergüenza. Si no hubiera tomado tanta cerveza, estaría tan abochornado que tendría que marcharme enseguida. Pero en vez de eso me quedaré aquí y te preguntaré si hay alguna manera de hacerte olvidar lo que has oído.

«Ni en un millón de años», pensó ella, presionándose la fría lata de aluminio contra la acalorada mejilla.

—No tiene importancia. Creo que estamos muy tensos por nada. Quiero decir… hace tiempo, las familias tenían que vivir en una sola habitación, y no había…

—Candy —la cortó él. Dejó la cerveza y le puso una mano en la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. Lo siento terriblemente y te prometo una cosa… no volverás a oír nada.

Ella lo miró a sus grandes ojos azules, tan llenos de pesar que la hicieron sentirse la persona más cruel del mundo por recordarle que su novia lo había abandonado sólo unas horas antes.

—Ella es una idiota.

Él sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el mentón con el pulgar.

—No, no lo es —dijo con suavidad—. Es sólo…

—¡Por el modo en que gemía, no puedes merecer sólo un cinco! —exclamó ella, pero enseguida cerró los ojos con fuerza—. No pretendía decir eso. Lo siento, Albert.

Yo…

La boca de Albert le cubrió la suya, acallando su disculpa.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo lo había estropeado todo, Candy pensó que haría bien en soltar la cerveza y devolverle el beso. Era lo más apropiado entre buenos vecinos.

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Mil gracias a mis queridas amigas ****Maxima, ****Pau, ****Ara,**** winni y ****Flor por leer la historia y espero la sigan leyendo y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias.**

Maxima hermosa ya somos muchas las que queremos ser sus vecinas de Albert, si encuentro su dirección te la paso pero tu rentas de un lado y yo del otro así las dos podemos hacer la lucha ;) claro la que se lo quede, sin rencores con la otra vale cuídate mucho y gracias por todo :P

Querida winni que bueno que te este gustando, subiré lo más pronto que pueda vale cuídate mucho.

Preciosa Flor me encanto tu honestidad pero te agradezco de corazón tu disposición para leer esta historia, te prometo no te arrepentirás y checa tengo otro fic sobre Terry y Candy espero te guste y me comentes cuídate mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a****Vicki Lewis Thompson.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Capítulo**** 3**

Albert no habría besado a Candy si ella hubiese mantenido los ojos abiertos.

Pero cuando los cerró al tiempo que balbuceaba su disculpa, no pudo resistirse. Y en cuanto la besó, los preservativos empezaron a chamuscarle el bolsillo.

Candy sabía a pizza y cerveza, una mezcla que a él le encantaba. Sobre todo si la degustaba en aquellos labios carnosos, en aquella lengua cálida y resbaladiza, en aquel gimoteo que le provocó una erección inmediata…

No. No lo haría, aunque ella estuviese rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y abriendo la boca para un frenético baile de lenguas. La piel desnuda de su espalda era tan suave, tan cálida… Albert quería acercarse más, sólo un poco más. Estar boca a boca era delicioso, pero deseaba profundizar en el contacto corporal. Y para eso era conveniente que ambos siguieran vestidos.

Si moviera las piernas de esa manera, y si ella hiciera lo mismo… Candy siguió sus movimientos, cambiando de postura y alineando el torso al suyo. Oh, magnífico. Ahora estaban pecho contra pecho, tan sólo con un top y una camiseta entre ellos. Podía sentir sus pezones endurecidos… una señal muy alentadora.

Candy estaba tan inmersa en el beso como él. Y si sus pezones estaban duros, era lógico suponer que otras reacciones estuvieran teniendo lugar en su cuerpo pequeño y blanco. Cosas con las que él había fantaseado durante semanas.

Gimió sin pretenderlo y ella se retorció contra él. El roce de sus pezones estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento. Aquéllos sí que eran unos pechos firmes y turgentes, con o sin sujetador.

Aunque se ganaba la vida fotografiando a mujeres con medidas realmente impresionantes, aquél era su tipo de pecho favorito. De proporciones clásicas y del tamaño adecuado para que le cupiera en una mano con el que masajearlo a conciencia, sintiendo su exquisita textura y voluptuosidad carnosa bajo los dedos.

Tal y como estaba haciendo ahora…

Ups. No había sido su intención hacer eso, pero entonces ella volvió a gemir cuando él le acarició el pezón con el pulgar. Era imposible resistirse. Y el beso crecía en intensidad a cada minuto, más ardiente y húmedo. La respiración se hacía más dificultosa por momentos. Maldición, era una sensación increíble tocarla de aquella manera.

Antes de que pudiera controlar el impulso, le había desanudado el lazo que ataba el top al cuello. Enseguida supo que había cometido un error, pero ella se separó unos escasos centímetros y le murmuró una sola palabra, casi inaudible:

—Sí.

Aquel simple murmullo bastó para hacerle olvidar cualquier idea de arrepentirse o de echarse atrás. Estaba entregado sin remedio a aquella tórrida sesión de erotismo salvaje.

En cualquier caso, no hubiera podido volver a anudarle el top aunque hubiese querido, debido a sus violentos temblores. Lo único que podía hacer era bajarle la prenda para emplear ambas manos en la tarea. Mmm… Perfecto. Su boca había estado muy ocupada disfrutando de la boca de Candy, pero su apetito se había desplazado. Unos pechos como aquéllos sabrían incluso mejor que sus labios.

Se apartó ligeramente de ella para tomar aire.

—Li… Candy —tartamudeó. Estaba tan excitado que se le trababan las palabras—. Quiero…

—Yo también… Sí, yo también… —respondió ella con voz igualmente temblorosa, y volvió a mover su cuerpo de modo que ambos cayeron al suelo, derramando las latas de cerveza. A Albert no le importó, pero la alfombra no era suya.

—Candy…

—Déjalas —lo atajó ella, jadeando entrecortadamente. El pecho le palpitaba y sus senos perfectos le temblaban—. Sólo quiero que…

—Desde luego —murmuró él, dedicando toda su atención a los endurecidos pezones.

Candy se mostró increíblemente sensible y receptiva. Cada lametazo la hacía gemir, y cuando Albert descendió finalmente para proceder a una intensa estimulación oral, ella le hundió los dedos en el cabello y arqueó la espalda sobre el suelo, pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos ahogados.

_Y _menos mal que lo hizo, porque por un momento Albert no pudo recordar su propio nombre. El grito de Candy le recordó quién era y lo que no tenía intención de hacer aquella noche. Por desgracia, su sexo veía la situación desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Y así se encontró a sí mismo entre los muslos de Candy.

Para empeorarlo todo aún más, ella había empezado a mover las caderas contra él. Una continuación de aquel movimiento tendría consecuencias muy predecibles, y si iba a tener un orgasmo, no quería que fuera así. De modo que, con un gemido de frustración, se obligó a soltarle los pechos y se apoyó en las manos y rodillas. Estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza y respiraba con dificultad mientras contemplaba desde arriba a la mujer de sus fantasías.

No estaban en lo alto de la lavadora, pero todos los demás elementos estaban en su sitio. El deseo sexual había oscurecido los verdes ojos de Candy, tal y como él se había imaginado, y el pelo se le había soltado del pasador con forma de mariposa.

Tenía el top enrollado en la cintura y sus apetitosos pechos relucían por la saliva y humedad de su boca.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era quitarle los shorts vaqueros. Intentó recordar por qué era una mala idea. Curioso, pero en esos momentos le parecía una muy buena idea. Candy parecía preparada. Y desde luego él lo estaba.

Ella intentó recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—¿Por qué… por qué te paras? ¿Es porque no soy…? —dejó la pregunta sin terminar y se llevó las manos a los pechos. Era el primer gesto de cohibición que hacía desde que habían empezado a besarse.

—¡No! —exclamó él. Se apoyó sobre los talones y la tomó suavemente de las manos, apartándoselas de los pechos—. Me encanta mirarte, tocarte, saborearte…

Eres maravillosa. Eres todo lo que deseo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, como si no lo creyera.

A Albert no le costó imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Candy estaba comparando sus medidas con las de Karen. Él podría haberle dicho que los pechos enormes de Karen jamás lo habían excitado tanto como los que estaban viendo ahora, pero no quería que el nombre de Karen formara parte de lo que estaban compartiendo.

—Me he parado porque te deseo demasiado. Estoy perdiendo el control. No era mi intención…

—La mía tampoco —le aseguró ella en tono ansioso. La expresión de inquietud desapareció de sus ojos y el deseo volvió con toda su fuerza. Se soltó de su agarre y se desabrochó el botón metálico de sus shorts—. Pero si no acabamos esto, me volveré loca.

Él tragó saliva.

—Candy… ¿estás segura?

—Sí —respondió al tiempo que se bajaba la cremallera—. Y mientras me pongo algo más cómodo, como mi traje de cumpleaños, puedes ir a tu casa a por preservativos. Estoy segura de que tendrás algunos.

—Eh… no tengo que ir a mi casa para buscarlos —murmuró. Ella lo miró con las cejas arqueadas—. Pensé que… —cielos, aquello sonaba ridículo, pero en su momento le había parecido muy lógico—. Cuando fui a por las cervezas…

—¿Tenías planeado esto? —preguntó ella. Una sombra ocultó parcialmente el brillo de sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡Te juro que no! Pensé que si me metía un par de preservativos en el bolsillo, tendría la seguridad de que no pasaría nada. Ya sabes, es como cuando sales a la calle con un paraguas y no llueve.

Los ojos de Candy volvieron a brillar con fuerza y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿pues sabes qué?

A Albert se le hizo un nudo tan tirante en el pecho que apenas podía respirar por la emoción.

—¿Qué?

—Está lloviendo.

Candy había intentado comportarse como era debido. Lo había intentado de verdad. Pero en cuando Albert la besó, había percibido su desesperación. Albert necesitaba hacer el amor con alguien aquella noche para demostrar su valía sexual y olvidar la deshonrosa calificación de su ex novia. Y cuando se veía enfrentada a esa clase de necesidad, especialmente en un hombre como Albert, no podía negar su ayuda.

Por no mencionar que alimentar la confianza de Albert en sí mismo no sería una labor muy difícil. Hasta el momento, en una escala del uno al diez, le otorgaría un cinco con ocho. Cinco con ocho y subiendo. No, no bromeaba al decir que necesitaba acabar lo que habían empezado. Sin perder un minuto más.

Y luego había otro aliciente. Una vez que él se hubo colocado entre sus muslos y ella sintió el impresionante bulto de su entrepierna, estuvo más que preparada para llevarlo al límite del placer.

Había tenido un momento de angustia cuando él se detuvo bruscamente.

Después de todo, ella no tenía el busto al que Albert estaba acostumbrado. Pero la expresión de sus ojos azules había sido más tranquilizadora y convincente que cualquier otra cosa. Y aún seguía mirándola de aquella manera, sin apartar los ojos de ella salvo el breve segundo que necesitó para quitarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

Ella había conseguido quitarse el top, pero la visión de Albert desnudándose la dejó momentáneamente aturdida. Había temido que nunca más volvería a ver aquel torso, y sin embargo allí lo tenía, dispuesto para que ella lo tocara y besara a su antojo. La boca se le hizo agua sólo de mirarlo.

Entonces él sacó los preservativos de su bolsillo y ella recordó que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Levantó las caderas del suelo, y estaba a punto de quitarse los shorts y las bragas cuando él se puso en pie, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó junto a los calzoncillos de un único y fluido movimiento.

La imagen de su pene, grande y erecto, la paralizó por completo. Lentamente, se tumbó de espaldas en la alfombra, sin poder apartar la vista de aquella gloriosa e incomparable dotación masculina. Un órgano así no podía merecer un cinco bajo.

De ningún modo.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó él. Su voz era profunda y ronca, un complemento perfecto para esa parte de su anatomía que tenía a Candy absolutamente ensimismada.

—Ninguno —murmuró, al tiempo que una nueva oleada de humedad le empapaba aún más la ropa interior—. Todo está perfecto.

—Candy, no creas que tienes que subirme la moral por culpa de ese… de ese comentario que Karen hizo sobre mí.

Así que aquél era su nombre. Karen.

—¿Esa mujer está ciega?

Albert esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—El tamaño no lo es todo. Y…

—¡Es un comienzo estupendo! —exclamó ella. Se vio impulsada a pasar a la acción y se quitó rápidamente los shorts y las bragas empapadas.

Albert ahogó un gemido.

—Preciosa… —dijo con voz suave mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y volvía a la posición que había ocupado momentos antes.

Sólo que ésa vez nada se interponía entre ellos. Nada en absoluto.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento para agarrar uno de los preservativos, permaneció inmóvil, comiéndosela con la mirada. Aquello la sorprendió. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser un hombre acostumbrado a ver modelos en bañador. Pero por el modo en que la miraba parecía que no se había acostado con una mujer en un año.

Era ella quien no había tenido sexo en un año. Y podía imaginarse aquella misma expresión de avidez y ansiedad en su propio rostro.

Albert posó las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros y se agachó para besarla.

La pasión contenida en aquel beso la hizo temblar. Su cuerpo masculino irradiaba una tensión y una energía sexual apenas contenibles, y sin embargo la besaba con una delicadeza asombrosa, rozándola ligeramente con los labios como si el momento de la verdad estuviera a varias horas de distancia, en vez de unos pocos segundos.

Por su parte, esperó y deseó que sólo fueran unos segundos.

—Te deseo —le susurró—. Te deseo de verdad.

—Bien —dijo él, acariciándole la piel con su cálido aliento mientras le besaba la mandíbula y el cuello—. Porque yo también te deseo de verdad.

Ella lo creyó, porque el ego herido de Albert anhelaba encontrar una mujer dispuesta a complacerlo por esa noche. Pero no se engañó a sí misma diciéndose que la deseaba específicamente a ella. Ya había cometido ese error con anterioridad, y para su orgullo había sido un golpe demasiado duro descubrir que no había sido más que una tirita para un corazón destrozado.

Acostarse con Albert aquella noche no era sensato, pero no podía resistirse. No cuando él la necesitaba tanto. No cuando había pasado tantos meses sin sentir los labios de un hombre en su cuerpo. No cuando él la estaba besando y rozándole la piel con la barba incipiente de sus mejillas.

Albert empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con la lengua a medida que descendía con la boca. Al pensar en lo que se proponía hacer, Candy estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Pero aquél era un gran paso a dar, teniendo en cuenta que nunca habían estado desnudos cuerpo contra cuerpo. Tal vez necesitaran mentalizarse para algo así.

—¿Albert? —lo llamó con voz jadeante, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Él se detuvo, justo cuando la punta de su lengua le tocaba ligeramente el ombligo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estas pensando en… mm… seguir bajando?

—Sí.

—No estoy… no estoy segura de que me conozcas lo bastante.

Albert soltó una breve y profunda carcajada.

—Eso lo arreglo en un minuto —dijo, y siguió dibujando círculos con la lengua en su vientre.

A Candy se le aceleró tanto el corazón que se mareó.

—¿No crees que deberíamos empezar… por lo básico?

—No. Lo básico es para quienes no merecen más de un cinco —y diciendo eso volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo.

Candy perdió la cabeza. Albert tenía una boca letal y la usaba sin la menor vacilación. Ella nunca había imaginado que el sexo oral pudiera abarcarla de esa manera, como si Albert le estuviera tocando a la vez todas sus zonas erógenas.

Gimió, gritó, incluso rió con delirante desenfreno mientras él la llevaba una y otra vez al orgasmo. Su cuerpo estaba en plena ebullición candente y el placer borbotaba a raudales, como una botella de champán abierta en una montaña rusa.

Entonces, mientras seguía jadeando por el último clímax, él se apartó de su sexo húmedo y palpitante y le dio un beso con sabor a orgasmo. Candy saboreó con delicia la erótica esencia que mojaba sus labios. Nunca se había sentido tan saciada en toda su vida.

—Eres increíble —le murmuró él sin apenas despegarse de su boca.

—Y tú… —respondió ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior—. Te mereces un seis con ocho.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera un seis con nueve?

—No quiero que se te suba a la cabeza —sintió la presión de su erección contra el vientre y bajó la mano para envolverla con los dedos—.Veo que esta parte de ti se está hinchando sin control.

—Con cuidado —advirtió él, rozándole la oreja con los labios—. Después de la reacción que has tenido, estoy justo al límite.

—Pues entonces no pierdas más tiempo y ponte el impermeable —dijo ella con una risita. Había bastado una simple caricia para descubrir que volvía a estar excitada—. Estoy lista para ti.

—Gracias por la invitación. Y la acepto encantado —murmuró él, y alargó el brazo hacia uno de los envoltorios que yacían en la alfombra, junto a ellos.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Habrías esperado a ser invitado? —le preguntó. Aquella combinación de caballerosidad y sexualidad era totalmente nueva para ella.

Él sonrió mientras se apoyaba en los codos para rasgar el envoltorio.

—Es mejor así. Necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte.

—¿Y tú habrías esperado por mí, aunque estabas a punto de salir disparado como un cohete?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró él, colocándole el preservativo con una sola mano.

Con una sola mano… Aquel hombre no se caracterizaba precisamente por una torpeza manual.

—Dime una cosa, ¿alguna vez has golpeado accidentalmente la cabeza de una mujer contra el cabecero de la cama mientras empujabas?

Él la miró como si de repente hubiera empezado a hablarle en griego.

—No.

—Era lo que pensaba —murmuró ella. Bingo. Aunque sólo lo tuviera por esa noche, ahora disponía de una nueva vara de medir para futuros amantes. Separó los muslos y lo llamó por señas—.Ven aquí, mi paciente caballero. Ven a cobrar tu merecida recompensa.

De modo que quizá se merecía más de un cinco. A pesar de la roja neblina pasional que envolvía su mente, Albert se tomó un momento para felicitarse a sí mismo por el primer paso que había dado con Candy. Sus orgasmos no habían sido fingidos, a juzgar por sus gemidos y convulsiones. La había subido al cielo tres veces seguidas.

Pero aún podía estropearlo todo si se apresuraba en la siguiente fase. Apostado entre sus muslos, ansioso por hundir su sexo en aquella profundidad sedosa, se obligó a actuar con calma. No era nada fácil, con las manos de Candy aferrándole los glúteos y apremiándolo a que avanzara.

Haciendo acopio de toda su resistencia, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No tan deprisa. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella, masajeándolo tiernamente—. Tus preliminares me han dejado más que dispuesta para recibirte.

Entre el masaje de Candy y su creciente impaciencia, le estaba costando horrores mantener la calma. Pero tenía que recordarse que el cuerpo de Candy era pequeño y que tendría que ajustarse al suyo.

—Allá vamos… —le introdujo la punta enfundada en látex y gimió suavemente. Estaba húmeda. Muy húmeda. Apretó la mandíbula y resistió el impulso de seguir avanzando.

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Eres grande.

Albert luchó por respirar. Retrasar la eyaculación iba a ser todo un desafío.

Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con aquel momento, y la realidad amenazaba con desbordarlo.

—Por eso no… no vamos a precipitarnos.

—Podemos ir despacio —dijo ella entre rápidos jadeos mientras seguía masajeándole el trasero—. Pero tú te has parado.

—Estoy permitiendo que te ajustes a mi cuerpo.

—Estoy ajustada. Quiero más.

—Está bien —aceptó. Profundizó un centímetro más y a punto estuvo de sobrevenirle el orgasmo.

Mirándola a los ojos, no pudo pensar más que en la escena del sótano que había reproducido un millón de veces en su cabeza. La expresión de Candy en su fantasía era la misma que tenía ahora… Intensamente centrada en él, y tan caliente que parecía a punto de explotar. Los pechos le temblaban por la respiración acelerada.

—No creía que… pudiera llegar otra vez…

—Yo sí —respondió él, avanzando un poco más.

—Albert, creo que… creo que has encontrado… mi punto G…

—Entonces dejemos que funcione.

Ojalá pudiera conseguirlo sin perder el control. Para ello, en vez de profundizar en la penetración, ajustó el ángulo de su pene y empezó a rozarla hacia delante y atrás. Para él era una auténtica tortura, pero para Candy parecía ser una delicia incomparable.

—Oh, sí… justo ahí… oh, Dios mío… oh, sí, sí… ¡Sí! —se arqueó hacia arriba y justo entonces él la penetró por completo.

El orgasmo lo barrió sin más tregua. Las contracciones de Candy exprimieron la esencia comprimida en su miembro, y durante los segundos siguientes estuvo completamente ciego y sordo a todo lo que lo rodeaba, salvo al inconcebible placer que se concentraba en su ingle y a los milagrosos espasmos de Candy, que parecían perfectamente acompasados con los suyos propios.

Poco a poco la habitación dejó de dar vueltas y el torrente sanguíneo dejó de atronarle en los oídos. Se dio cuenta de que aún seguía sosteniéndose sobre los brazos extendidos. En su estado de semi inconsciencia podría haberse desplomado sobre ella, pero Candy era demasiado pequeña para soportar todo su peso. Abrió los ojos y vio que ella los tenía cerrados mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

Entonces bajó la mirada hacia donde seguían fuertemente pegados. Debería retirarse, por si acaso le estuviera haciendo daño, pero la sensación era deliciosa.

—¿Estas… estas bien? —le preguntó, rezando porque le respondiera que sí y le permitiera permanecer así un poco más.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy… en la gloria.

Albert suspiró aliviado.

—Estoy esperando… que la habitación deje de dar vueltas —dijo ella.

—Entiendo. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Sí.

Haría lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, sobre todo si le permitía volver a penetrarla en breve .Ya empezaba a sentir cómo el deseo volvía a crecer.

—¿El qué?

—Quiero el número de tu ex.

—¿Su número de teléfono? —preguntó él, absolutamente desconcertado—. ¿Por qué?

—Para que pueda decirle… —abrió los ojos y le sonrió— ¡que es una idiota!

Albert se echó a reír. No se había acostado con Candy para curar su ego, pero si ella quería dedicarle unos cuantos cumplidos, los aceptaría encantado. En esos momentos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba tan feliz y contento como su pene.

—Gracias —dijo, apartándose de ella—. ¿Puedo usar tu cuarto de baño?

—Claro.

Cuando volvió, ella estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, pero no se había vestido. Él agradeció el detalle, teniendo en cuenta que estaba paseándose desnudo por su casa. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano. No le apetecía dejarlo por aquella noche, pero tal vez a ella sí.

—Esto sí que ha sido una buena velada —dijo.

Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó contra él.

—Y que lo digas.

Su calor corporal volvió a despertar el sexo de Albert.

—Pero no hemos acabado de montar el mueble.

—No, más bien nos hemos montado a nosotros.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dudó un momento. Ella podía ver la prueba innegable de que no estaba listo para retirarse, pero él debía darle la posibilidad de descansar—. Tú… eh… tal vez quieras que me vaya a casa.

—A mí no me parece que estés listo para irte a casa.

—Pero aun así debería irme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para ir en busca de más preservativos?

Él le sonrió.

—Ah, Candy… Me encanta tu forma de pensar.

—Escucha, si necesitas irte a casa y dormir un poco, o lo que sea, por mí estupendo, pero…

—La verdad es que tenía una idea bastante distinta.

Los ojos de Candy destellaron de interés.

—¿Cuál?

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a lavar la ropa.

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Mil gracias a mis queridas amigas****Alejandra, ****ecr, ****Pau**** Ara**** por leer la historia y espero la sigan leyendo y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias.**

**Mi querida Alejandra gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia y espero la sigas leyendo, además ya está en línea otra de Terry que se llama Sabor a Miel (La verdad al desnudo) esta es parte de la historia de tres hermanos el 1ro. fue terry y espero al igual que a esta historia de Albert le des oportunidad a las otras 3 historias que subí que son continuación de la que te mencione y me des tu opinión de corazón mil gracias.**

**Ara tienes razón un par de cervezas a veces lleva a cosas muy lindas y excitantes gracias por leer.**

**Mi querida Pau y Ecr claro que la voy a seguir y si se va aponer bueno espero les siga gustando y espero sus comentarios mil gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a****Vicki Lewis Thompson.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Capítulo**** 4**

—¿A lavar la ropa? —repitió Candy. Intentó disimular su decepción, pero no podía imaginar una continuación más aburrida para una experiencia tan alucinante—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te has quedado sin calcetines?

Albert tragó saliva.

—No es por la colada.

—Pero acabas de decir que…

—Se trata de una fantasía que no logro sacarme de la cabeza. Pero, bueno, es una idea ridícula, y supongo que podrían arrestarnos si alguien nos sorprende.

Ella lo miró mientras una ola de calor la recorría. Fuera cual fuera esa fantasía, era obvio que lo excitaba. La prueba estaba al alcance de su mano. Tal vez la colada no fuera una mala idea, después de todo.

—¿Has tenido una fantasía en el lavadero?

—En el lavadero… contigo.

Aquello se ponía cada vez mejor.

—¿Qué tipo de fantasía?

Los ojos azules de Albert empezaron a arder, y su mano le apretó la suya con fuerza.

—Tú entras en el lavadero, vestida con tu top y tus shorts vaqueros, y yo… te quito la ropa y… lo hacemos sobre una lavadora.

—¿De verdad fantaseas con eso? —preguntó ella. Y eso que había pensado que él no era consciente de su presencia salvo en el lavadero.

—Sí. ¿Tanto te horroriza?

—Me siento… halagada —admitió. Sus pezones se le habían puesto duros como guijarros—. Y en esa fantasía… ¿la lavadora está en marcha?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo está? —le preguntó a ella.

—Sí. Está vibrando.

—De acuerdo —su pene erecto dio una sacudida—. La lavadora está funcionando.

—Conozco el lugar adecuado. Las dos viejas lavadoras del rincón son las que más vibran —susurró ella. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer puenting, al borde del vacío—.Vamos a hacerlo, Albert. Vamos a hacer realidad tu fantasía.

—No tienes que convencerme —respondió él. Se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse—. Suponiendo que pueda abrocharme los pantalones, nos reuniremos abajo dentro de cinco minutos —le soltó la mano y empezó a recoger su ropa—.

Quien llegue primero puede encender las lavadoras.

Ella también recogió su ropa, pero estaba demasiado temblorosa y decidió que esperaría a que él se marchara para vestirse. O tal vez se pusiera un conjunto distinto, para hacer más interesante la fantasía. Al fin y al cabo, él ya le había quitado esos shorts en particular.

Enseguida la asaltó otro pensamiento.

—¿Y si viene alguien?

—¿A esta hora un viernes por la noche? No lo creo —dijo él. De alguna manera consiguió abrocharse los pantalones cortos sobre el prominente bulto de sus calzoncillos.

—¿Hay cerradura en la puerta?

Él se puso la camiseta sobre la cabeza antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—No.

—¿Vamos a correr el riesgo de que alguien entre?

Él hizo una pausa mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Candy, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—¿Estás de broma? Tengo que hacerlo. Y ahora vete.

—De acuerdo. Pero si cambias de opinión…

—No cambiaré de opinión.

—En ese caso sería un estúpido si dejara pasar la oportunidad —terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Oh, una cosa más. ¿Vamos a lavar la ropa?

Él se volvió para mirarla.

—Podríamos hacerlo también.

—Entonces trae preservativos de sobra. No sabemos lo que se nos pasará por la cabeza una vez que estemos ahí abajo y tengamos que esperar un rato.

Él soltó un gemido.

—A este paso, estaré tan excitado que no podré ni bajar las escaleras.

—Pero lo conseguirás, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella, esperanzada.

Los ojos de Albert parecieron despedir llamas.

—Lo conseguiré. Te veo enseguida.

Una vez que él se marchó, Candy corrió hacia el dormitorio con el corazón desbocado, abrió los cajones y se puso a remover frenéticamente su contenido.

Las circunstancias exigían sus shorts de cintura baja, sus braguitas negras de encaje y su top de seda rojo. Se vistió a toda prisa para no darse tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Un retoque en el pelo, un poco de pintalabios y estaba lista. Gracias a Dios la colada se había convertido en un ritual, porque de otro modo se habría olvidado de la llave y las monedas para la lavadora.

Iba de camino hacia la puerta con una cesta de ropa sucia apoyada en la cadera cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Pensando que podría ser Albert con alguna indicación de última hora para cumplir la fantasía, agarró el auricular y respondió con voz jadeante.

—Apuesto a que estás peleándote con ese mueble para el televisor —dijo Annie—. Debería haber obligado a Archie a que fuera a montarlo. ¿Por qué no lo dejas hasta mañana cuando él pueda ir a ayudarte y te vienes a tomar una copa con nosotros? Vamos a ir a Rush Street a escuchar algo de jazz.

—Eh, gracias, pero… en este momento iba a lavar la ropa.

—¿A lavar la ropa? ¿A esta hora? Creía que eso lo hacías los sábados por la mañana, con ese vecino tuyo tan sexy, cómo se llamaba…. Albert, el fotógrafo de bañadores.

A Candy se le daba fatal improvisar una mentira.

—Hemos… hemos decidido hacerlo ahora.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Un viernes por la noche? Eso sí que es una cita. Pensaba que tenía una novia con enormes…

—Parece que han roto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

Candy sabía lo que vendría a continuación, por lo que se apresuró a desviar el tema.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

—Acaba de romper con ella, ¿verdad? Oh, Candy, dime que no vas a curarle su corazón roto. Dime que no vas a cometer el mismo error. Sé que aún no hemos encontrado a nadie decente, pero tarde o temprano lo conseguiremos. Mientras tanto, no vayas a irte con un hombre por despecho. No lo hagas, por favor. Te lo ruego.

—No lo haré —aseguró ella. Una noche de lujuria desatada no significaba iniciar una relación. Al día siguiente dejaría a Albert… después de haber hecho el amor en el lavadero.

—Bueno, supongo que no habrá mucho romanticismo si dedicáis la noche del viernes a lavar la ropa —siguió Annie—, así que podrás ayudarlo con sus penas durante el centrifugado. Pero no te vayas a implicar demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

—No voy a implicarme. No soy tan tonta. Sé que él volverá con sus modelos de bañadores en cuanto se recupere de la ruptura —arguyó ella. Incluso era posible que volviera con la misma modelo. Algunos de sus amantes habían vuelto con sus antiguas novias tras haber recuperado la confianza en sí mismos gracias a los buenos cuidados que ella les prodigaba.

—Eso es. No lo olvides.

—No lo olvidaré. Hasta luego, Annie.

—Antes de que cuelgues, dime si necesitas que Archie vaya mañana a ayudarte con el mueble. Estará encantado de hacerlo.

Candy miró la tambaleante estructura de madera a la que Albert y ella habían dedicado tanto trabajo. No quería que Archie la viera y se burlara de sus esfuerzos.

—No será necesario. Ya está casi terminado. Pero gracias de todos modos.

—Llámame si cambias de opinión. Adiós.

Candy colgó y permaneció un momento inmóvil, preguntándose si debería bajar sin la cesta y decirle a Albert que su fantasía no iba a hacerse realidad esa noche. Tal vez debería dejarlo ya, sabiendo que únicamente la estaba utilizando para llenar un hueco temporal.

Pero, maldición, entonces estaría renunciando a una noche gloriosa de sexo salvaje con él. El error sería dejar que las cosas fueran más allá. De ningún modo iba a convertirse en su novia. Si eso ocurriera, se estaría exponiendo a un nuevo rechazo en cuanto él superara su ruptura, tal y como Annie había predicho.

Sólo sería esa noche. Ayudaría a Albert a elevar su autoestima y disfrutaría de una aventura maravillosa con el hombre de sus sueños. Después de haberlo escuchado a través de la pared durante seis meses, se merecía aquella recompensa.

Albert no llevaba su reloj, pero estaba seguro de que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos. Había metido su ropa blanca en una lavadora y la oscura en otra, y las dos máquinas emitían su particular traqueteo giratorio. Candy seguía sin aparecer.

Por lo visto, la noche se había presentado demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Qué lástima. El sótano había estado desierto cuando él llegó, como era de esperar un viernes por la noche. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras había conseguido sofocar su traicionera erección, pero en cuanto introdujo las monedas en las lavadoras, añadió el detergente y cerró las puertas, había empezado a imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de suceder sobre aquellas superficies esmaltadas. Su miembro volvía a pugnar por romperle los calzoncillos.

Pero Candy no estaba allí. Probablemente había tenido ocasión de reflexionar sobre lo que él le había propuesto y había entrado en razón. Un año atrás él jamás habría pensado algo así, pero Karen le había metido toda clase de ideas salvajes en la cabeza. Lo había convencido para hacerlo en un ascensor y en la orilla del lago.

Con ella había descubierto la verdadera emoción de una aventura sexual, y ahora quería compartirla con Candy.

Pero en vez de eso quizá la hubiera convencido de que era una especie de bicho raro. A Candy parecía haberla excitado la idea mientras él se la contaba, cuando la adrenalina aún seguía recorriéndole las venas por los orgasmos recientes. Pero una vez calmada, tal vez hubiera decidido que era mejor no correr esa clase de riesgo. Y eso sólo podía significar que él lo había estropeado todo, lo cual era una posibilidad bastante deprimente.

Entonces oyó pisadas que se acercaban al lavadero y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Pero un momento… Candy no hacía tanto ruido al caminar. Sus pisadas eran rápidas y ligeras, mientras que aquéllas parecían corresponder a unos zapatos del cuarenta y ocho.

Y efectivamente, un tipo que por su tamaño podría jugar en los Osos de Chicago entró en el sótano portando una enorme bolsa de ropa sobre el hombro.

—¡Hola! —saludó con una sonrisa a Albert—. Parece que ninguno de nosotros ha conseguido una cita para esta noche, ¿eh?

—Bueno, yo…

—Eh, no pienses mal de ti mismo. Lo de las mujeres de hoy en día… es todo pose —el hombre dejó caer la bolsa al suelo—. La mitad de las veces prefieren irse con sus amigas a tomar Martini antes que quedar con un hombre, ¿sabes? En fin, no tenía sueño después del partido de los Cubs, así que decidí venir a hacer la colada

—abrió la bolsa y empezó a arrojar prendas a la lavadora más cercana. Al llenarla, pasó a la siguiente, y luego a otra, hasta vaciar la bolsa.

Albert lo observó con un mal presagio. Aunque Candy apareciera, lo cual no era muy probable, la fantasía del lavadero no podría cumplirse, a menos que se le ocurriera un modo de librarse de aquel tipo tan inoportuno. Tal vez se limitara a encender las lavadoras y se marchara. Eso le daría al menos veinte minutos de intimidad.

El hombre levantó la mirada.

—No pareces haber traído nada para entretenerte, amigo.

Si él supiera…

—Yo siempre traigo mis juegos —siguió el hombre, y sacó su Palm Pilot del fondo de la bolsa—. Podemos jugar los dos, si quieres.

—Gracias —respondió Albert, aferrándose a la primera idea que se le ocurrió—. Pero ¿sabes qué? Me parece absurdo que tengamos que quedarnos los dos aquí. ¿Por qué no te…?

—Eh, ¿quieres que te vigile la ropa por ti? No tengo nada que hacer esta noche.

Vuelve dentro de una hora, más o menos, y seguro que ya estará casi seca. Sólo tienes que dejarme unas monedas para la secadora.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en lo contrario —dijo Albert—. Si quieres que me quede cuidando tu ropa, lo haré encantado.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Como ya te he dicho, no tengo sueño ni ninguna otra cosa que hacer —el rostro se le iluminó de repente—. Acabo de cargar un nuevo juego. Podríamos echar unas partidas mientras esperamos.

Albert se preguntó si debería aceptar. No parecía que Candy fuera a presentarse, y su ropa seguía girando en la lavadora. Era curioso cómo la noche podía pasar de ser un triunfo a ser un desastre en cuestión de minutos. Casi había decidido aceptar la partida cuando Candy entró en el lavadero.

Se había cambiado de shorts y de top, lo que explicaba su retraso. Y seguro que también se había cambiado de ropa interior. Las mujeres siempre tenían en cuenta esos detalles. Albert quiso golpear la lavadora con el puño para descargar su frustración.

Candy se detuvo en la puerta, visiblemente confusa.

—Hola, Candy —la saludó Albert en tono despreocupado, como si se tratara de una coincidencia. No podía dejar que el otro tipo sospechara que aquel encuentro había sido planeado—. ¿Tú también has decidido lavar la ropa esta noche?

—Eso pensé —dijo ella, mirando a Albert antes de pasar la vista por las lavadoras—. Pero parece que todas las lavadoras están ocupadas. Volveré más tarde.

—¡No, espera! —exclamó el tipo—. Las lavadoras de este tío ya estaban en marcha cuando yo llegué. Mira, ya casi han llegado al último enjuagado. En un segundo habrán acabado —parecía desesperado por no perder esa otra inesperada compañía para la noche del viernes—. ¿Así que ya os conocéis?

—Somos vecinos —dijo Albert.

—Oh, estupendo —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—. Yo soy Paul. Del segundo piso. Escucha, Candy, deja tu ropa ahí y participa en este torneo con Albert y conmigo hasta que las lavadoras queden libres.

Candy retrocedió un paso y volvió a mirar a Albert.

—Muchas gracias, pero tengo mucho que hacer en casa.

Albert quiso aullar de agonía. Había tenido la oportunidad al alcance de la mano y la había perdido. Y lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Lo había apostado todo a una mano, tal vez demasiado rápido. Si hubieran cumplido esa fantasía, tal vez habrían podido seguir a partir de ahí, pero aquel inesperado obstáculo lo cambiaba todo.

No sabía qué decir, y menos con Paul escuchando cada palabra.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor.

A Albert le quedó muy claro lo que quería decir. Candy estaba aliviada de que la diversión y los juegos se hubieran cancelado. Él había cometido justamente el error que se había jurado no cometer con ella… Actuar con demasiada rapidez tras su ruptura y hacerla dudar de su sinceridad. No dejaba de resultarle irónico que nunca había sido más sincero en toda su vida.

Candy se marchó del lavadero y Paul carraspeó.

—Tu vecina, ¿eh?

—Sí —respondió Albert, con la vista fija en la puerta.

—¿Alguna vez has salido con ella?

—No —se había saltado esa parte y había ido directamente al sexo. Eso sí que era tener clase…

—Tío, yo no me lo pensaría, eso te lo aseguro. Le habría pedido su número, pero como ya os conocíais, no sabía si estaría metiéndome donde no debía.

Albert miró a Paul, que debía de medir más de dos metros.

—La verdad es que no estoy saliendo con ella, pero ésa es mi intención.

Paul sonrió.

—Eso pensaba, viendo cómo la estabas mirando. Es un poco tímida, ¿eh?

—Ya encontraré una solución para eso —respondió. Ojalá pudiera. Temía haber arruinado la posibilidad de tener algo maravilloso con Candy.

—Bien, pues te deseo suerte. Que yo no vaya a conseguir nada no significa que tú no puedas. ¿Quieres jugar una partida?

Albert suspiró. A veces la vida podía ser agotadora.

—Claro.

Candy volvió a subir las escaleras cargada con la cesta de la colada mientras intentaba convencerse de que se había librado de un daño seguro. La inesperada presencia de Paul en el lavadero había sido como si un ángel de la guarda de dos metros hubiera bajado en picado del Cielo para salvarla. En algún momento, tal vez dentro de cincuenta años, pudiera olvidar lo que había hecho con Albert en su salón.

Pero nunca habría podido olvidar lo que hubieran hecho sobre una lavadora.

Para Albert habría sido diferente. A él acababan de abandonarlo, así que una aventura en el lavadero no habría sido más que un medio para sanar su ego. Una vez consumado el acto, no tendría más necesidad de ella, mientras que ella estaría desesperada por recibir más de él.

En realidad, ya se sentía desesperada por tener más de él. Y eso demostraba que la aventura del sótano, añadido al sexo sobre la alfombra del salón, no le habría traído más que angustia y amargura a su vida en cuanto Albert decidiera que ya estaba curado y volviera con sus modelos. Sí, Paul le había hecho un favor inmenso al lavar su ropa esa noche.

Al entrar en su apartamento, dejó caer la cesta al suelo. No tenía sentido guardarla, pues tenía que hacer la colada aquel fin de semana. Pero no la haría al día siguiente por la mañana. Los encuentros matinales de los sábados en el lavadero se habían terminado, así que buscaría otro momento y cambiaría su rutina.

Sin saber qué hacer a continuación, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cesta. No podía entrar en el salón, donde las latas volcadas y el mueble del televisor le recordarían un placer que nunca volvería a sentir.

Oh, Albert tal vez quisiera más. Después de todo, su fantasía no se había visto cumplida. Pero Candy se había prometido no prolongar más el contacto, y mantendría su promesa.

De repente se oyeron unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

—¿Candy? —se oyó la voz de Albert—. ¿Estás despierta?

El impulso de levantarse y abrir la puerta casi la superó. Pero no. No podía ceder. Si lo hacía, no podría respetarse a sí misma por la mañana.

Albert volvió a llamar.

—¿Candy?

La determinación de Candy flaqueaba peligrosamente. No podía levantarse y alejarse de la puerta porque él podría oírla. Pero escuchar su voz era una tortura.

Agarró una prenda sucia con cada mano y se las apretó contra los oídos.

Entonces cerró los ojos y pensó en todos los hombres que se habían arrastrado hasta ella con el corazón roto, sólo para decirle adiós cuando sus heridas quedaban cerradas.

Al cabo de un largo rato se retiró la ropa de los oídos. Silencio total. Albert se había marchado.

Con un profundo suspiro arrojó las prendas a la cesta y se levantó. Teniendo en cuenta lo atractivo que era Albert, y teniendo en cuenta también su trabajo como fotógrafo de modelos, no le harían falta más de dos semanas para encontrar a una sustituta con el pecho suficiente para olvidar a Miss Silicona. Y aunque esa idea le provocaba una punzada de dolor a Candy, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. En cuanto Albert empezara a salir con otra mujer, la decisión que ella había tomado esa noche de cortar todos los lazos se vería por fin justificada.

Las dos semanas siguientes prometían ser un infierno.

**Continuara…**

**Nota:**Mil gracias a mis queridas amigas Maxima, Pau, Ara, Winni, Flor, Alejandra, ecr, Isa Iran, AmiAzu, Friditas y marlene77f por sus comentarios y por seguirme la verdad me animan mucho para continuar y de nuevo gracias por leer la historia y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias.

Mi querida Maxima tienes razón es frustrante lavar ropa y que no esté Albert si da coraje.

Ara hermosa, que bien que esta historia hace volar tu imaginación eso es lo que quiero con cada una de ellas, soñar un poquito y olvidar un poquito nuestro día a día.

Mi queridísima Isa Iran mil gracias por darte tiempo para las historias que he publicado no sabes lo mucho que me dan cuando recibo un mensaje de ustedes de verdad es un honor que lean lo que hago ya que es con mucho cariño y con muchas ganas de compartir lo que leo, aclaro me gusta todo tipo de lectura pero las novelas eróticas y románticas son mis favoritas y qué bueno que a ti te gusten, te juro no dejo ninguna inconclusa por que se que es frustrante quedarte a medias si me llegase a morir que no creo mi sobrino terminara de subirla eso es lo que él me prometió ya que sabe que si no lo hace le jalare las patas en la noche, espero publicar cada tercer día si puedo lo hare antes vale espero tus comentarios y si sería un honor para mí poder leer tu trabajo.

Friditas querida gracias por seguirme y leerme de corazón gracias


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a****Vicki Lewis Thompson.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Capítulo**** 5**

A medida que pasaban los días, Albert buscaba alguna señal, cualquiera, de que Candy pensara bien de él. Pero si se encontraban por casualidad en el rellano, su sonrisa era fría y forzada, la clase de sonrisa que se les dedicaba a los extraños por la calle. En sus ojos no brillaba ninguna emoción.

Estaba convencido de que ella lo veía como a un baboso. Y él no sabía cómo corregir esa percepción, porque realmente era un baboso. En vez de seguir su plan inicial de avanzar poco a poco en citas cada vez más intensas hasta la culminación sexual, se había lanzado directamente a la última fase. Hasta un conejo tendría más autocontrol que él.

Con todo, aún podría haber salvado la situación si no hubiera sugerido la fantasía de la lavadora. Podrían haberse quedado en el apartamento de Candy y haber disfrutado un poco más, pero no, él había tenido que estropearlo todo por culpa de una ridícula obsesión. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Cuando ella se marchó del lavadero aquella noche fatídica, él había creído que tal vez pudiera explicarse si hablaba con ella antes de que se enfriara por completo.

Pero Candy ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta. Por lo visto, no había necesitado mucho tiempo para sofocar su deseo. Y él, verdaderamente, era un baboso.

Y lo peor de todo era que veía a aquella mujer como a su alma gemela, su pareja para toda la vida. Allí estaba, viviendo en la puerta de al lado, y él había echado a perder la oportunidad de una relación seria al sugerir una aventura sexual. Y encima no se le ocurría cómo reparar el daño.

Candy había cambiado su rutina y ya no coincidía con él en el lavadero. Eso lo había descubierto enseguida, ya que a la mañana siguiente había bajado con la esperanza de que ella estuviera lavando la ropa a las diez, como siempre. Pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Patéticamente desesperado, empezó a frecuentar el lavadero a varias horas durante el sábado y el domingo. El primer fin de semana que siguió al desastre no tuvo suerte, y se preguntó si Candy habría decidido llevar su ropa a la lavandería que estaba a tres manzanas.

Al segundo fin de semana, sin embargo, tuvo éxito. Asomó la cabeza el domingo por la tarde y allí la vio, sentada en la única silla plegable del lavadero, leyendo un libro mientras su ropa giraba en la secadora.

—Hola —la saludó él, entrando.

Ella levantó la mirada y, por un segundo, un destello fugaz ardió en sus ojos.

—Hola, Albert. ¿Cómo has estado estos días?

Albert se preguntó qué pensaría si le decía la verdad: que había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, y que cuando lo hacía soñaba con ella sin descanso. Candy seguramente lo interpretaría como una artimaña para llevársela de nuevo a la cama, y no se creería que estaba sufriendo tanto por ella que no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Sólo en la última semana había fastidiado dos sesiones fotográficas.

De modo que le dijo que había estado muy bien.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien —respondió ella, esbozando de nuevo aquella sonrisa fría y cordial—. La verdad es que no podría haber estado mejor.

—Estupendo —dijo él, asintiendo, preguntándose cómo demonios debía actuar—. Me alegra oírlo —añadió, y miró la ropa que seguía dando tumbos en la secadora. Sólo el ruido que hacían las prendas al chocar contra el tambor metálico rompía el silencio del lavadero.

—¿El mueble para el televisor ha dado buen resultado? —le preguntó, sabiendo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso al mencionar aquello.

—Oh, sí, desde luego.

Albert lo dudó, a menos que Candy hubiese llamado a un carpintero para apuntalar la maldita estructura.

—¿Lo aguanta todo?

—Sí.

—Estupendo —repitió. De alguna manera tenía que prolongar aquella conversación, porque la imagen de Candy era como una fuente de agua fresca para un hombre muerto de sed. Su top era nuevo, pero sus shorts parecían ser los mismos que se había quitado para él, o quizá eran los que se había puesto para bajar al sótano aquella noche. No, más bien parecían los primeros. Ésos que habían caído al suelo del salón…

—No has traído ropa sucia —dijo ella. Por lo visto estaba cansada de preguntas absurdas—. ¿Qué te ha hecho bajar al sótano?

—Tú —admitió él. No tenía una respuesta mejor—. Entiendo que quieras evitarme, pero…

—Albert, no podemos fingir que nada ha pasado y seguir igual que antes.

Él observó su expresión resuelta y se preguntó si sería la misma que empleaba en el banco con los clientes que se quedaban al descubierto. Porque en aquel banco en particular era él quien se había quedado al descubierto.

—Lo sé —concedió—. Pero echo de menos las charlas que teníamos cada semana mientras lavábamos la ropa.

—¿Y también las fantasías que tenías al mismo tiempo?

Albert soltó un gemido.

—Nunca tendría que habértelo contado. Todo se estropeó por culpa de aquella sugerencia.

—Como ya te dije, tal vez fue lo mejor —dijo ella, sin suavizar su expresión.

—Oye, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos ser amigos?

La mirada de Candy vaciló ligeramente.

—¿Para qué podamos hacer qué?

«Empezar de nuevo», pensó él.

—Bueno, podemos…

—No vamos a compartir el día de la colada. Y ése era el alcance de nuestra amistad. A menos que quieras que vayamos juntos de compras, o que ambos adoptemos un perro para sacarlo a pasear, no estoy segura de las actividades que podamos realizar en común como amigos.

Albert se frotó la nuca mientras la miraba. Era más dura de lo que había pensado. Cuando le hizo el amor, habría jurado que disfrutó de cada segundo, igual que él. Los dos se habían dejado arrastrar de igual manera por la emoción del momento. Pero ese momento había pasado.

Cuanto más pensaba en la reacción que había tenido Candy aquella noche, más se preguntaba si no debería ella asumir parte de la culpa por haber ido demasiado rápido. A fin de cuentas, ella lo había provocado, ¿no? Sí, definitivamente lo había hecho.

Si tan mal pensaba de él por haberle hecho el amor nada más haber roto con su novia, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho claramente desde el principio? ¿Por qué adoptaba esa actitud tan desdeñosa cuando era demasiado tarde? La necesidad de volcar su furia contra ella era tan acuciante que se permitió hacerlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo, mostrando su irritación—. Una vez que el gato está fuera de la bolsa o que el genio ha salido de la botella, es imposible volver a meterlos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó ella, aunque ya no parecía tan segura de sí misma.

—Quiero decir, el río sigue su curso, ¿sabes? Si te quedas quieta en un sitio, no es la misma corriente la que ves —no sabía qué imagen quería expresar exactamente, pero aquella metáfora le pareció ideal para mezclar la indignación con la filosofía.

—Supongo.

—En ese caso, hasta la vista, Candy —sentenció él, y salió del lavadero deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo llamara. Pero ella no lo hizo. Todo parecía indicar que Candy estaba contenta de librarse de él.

Cuatro días más tarde, Candy se encontró con Annie frente a las puertas de bronce y cristal de Divine Events. Habían quedado a la hora del almuerzo para ultimar los detalles de la boda. A Candy la alegró tener aquel compromiso, porque necesitaba hablar con su amiga.

Al final había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Tom para volver a montar el mueble por completo. Fue el domingo siguiente a la nefasta noche del viernes, y mientras Tom trabajaba en el salón, Annie se había llevado a Candy a la cocina y le había sonsacado casi toda la historia, incluso la fantasía del lavadero.

Annie la había felicitado por acabar la aventura antes de que llegara más lejos.

Había estado tan segura como Candy de que Albert sólo necesitaba un empujón para recuperarse y que luego seguiría su propio camino como todos los hombres.

Las dos sabían que Candy tenía un talento especial para los corazones rotos y que era el motivo por el que todos se aprovechaban de ella.

Candy había conseguido aferrarse a su resolución de mantenerse lejos de Albert, pero el encuentro del domingo en el lavadero había hecho mella en su férrea determinación. Necesitaba saber lo que pensaba Annie de aquel giro en los acontecimientos. Candy no podía verlo con la suficiente objetividad.

Pero el trabajo de Annie como procuradora la había mantenido muy ocupada durante toda la semana, y entre su ocupación y el tiempo que pasaba con Tom, no había tenido un solo momento para dedicarle a su amiga. La cita de ese mediodía sería breve y precipitada, pero Candy confiaba en tener unos minutos para hablar.

Annie se había recogido su pelo rubio en lo alto de la cabeza y se había quitado la chaqueta corta que combinaba con su vestido azul de lino.

—Uf, ¿cómo puede hacer tanto calor? —dijo, metiendo las gafas de sol en el bolso—. Me estoy derritiendo.

—Sí, es insoportable —corroboró Candy. La ola de calor no la había ayudado en absoluto. La frustración sexual combinada con la indecisión y la sofocante humedad la hacía sentirse horriblemente desdichada—.Vamos adentro.

—Te sigo.

El agradable vestíbulo olía a flores frescas, gracias a un inmenso florero colocado en una gran mesa redonda en el centro de la sala. La dulce fragancia y el impresionante efecto multicolor tendrían que haber calmado los nervios de Candy.

Pero por desgracia, justo enfrente del jarrón yacía el condenado libro de las tapas rojas, tentando a Candy con las fantasías sexuales que escondían sus páginas. Se preguntó si alguna de esas fantasías incluiría el sexo sobre una lavadora.

—Hola, Annie, Candy —las saludó Linda Divine desde lo alto de la escalera de caracol de hierro forjado. Todas las oficinas y salas de consulta estaban en la segunda planta—. Dadme un segundo para solucionar un molesto detalle y enseguida estoy con vosotras.

—De acuerdo, pero no olvides que las dos estamos en la hora del almuerzo — dijo Annie.

—Tranquila. De hecho, Lidia ha preparado un aperitivo para que podáis picar algo mientras hablamos. Sólo necesito un par de minutos para arreglar un pequeño problema con unos manteles mal emparejados, pero no tengas miedo. No son los manteles de tu boda —añadió rápidamente, y volvió a su despacho.

A Candy la maravillaba cómo las tres primas que dirigían el negocio entrelazaban sus respectivas habilidades. Linda Divine se ocupaba de todo lo referente a la estética, desde la decoración a los vestidos, Yoli Divine se encargaba de los espectáculos y el entretenimiento y Lidia Divine era la responsable del catering Gourmet.

Si Candy se casaba algún día, lo que le parecía sumamente improbable, encargaría sin dudarlo los preparativos de su boda a Divine Events.

—Espero que se dé prisa —comentó Annie, sentándose en un sofá—. Tengo tanto trabajo que no debería ni hacer un descanso para comer —abrió el bolso y empezó a rebuscar en su interior—. Por aquí tengo la lista de cosas que quiero preguntarle a Linda.

Candy se sentó junto a ella.

—Sí, sé que estás muy ocupada. Por eso no te he llamado.

Annie debió de percibir algo en su tono, porque dejó de buscar la lista y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Aún no se ha echado una nueva novia.

Annie no tuvo que preguntar a quién se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Y qué? No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Más de dos semanas. Creía que un hombre con sus contactos estaría saliendo con alguien en menos de dos semanas.

Annie reflexionó un momento.

—Puede que esté saliendo con alguien. Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. No está saliendo con nadie.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —le preguntó Annie, riendo—. ¿Has puesto micrófonos en su casa?

—Vivimos pared con pared. Si estuviera viendo a alguien, me habría dado cuenta tarde o temprano.

Aunque Annie era su mejor amiga, Candy no le había hablado de todas las noches en que había estado escuchando las actividades nocturnas de Albert. Y jamás confesaría haber pegado un vaso a la pared, ni aunque la sometieran a la peor de las torturas.

—Pero eso no es todo. Ha intentado averiguar cuándo bajo yo a hacer la colada.

Y el domingo apareció en el lavadero mientras yo estaba allí y se puso a hablar conmigo.

Annie alzó interrogativamente las cejas.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que echaba de menos nuestras charlas en el lavadero y que no debería haberme propuesto aquella fantasía de la lavadora.

Annie asintió.

—¿Y tú qué le respondiste?

—Que no podíamos hacer que las cosas fueran igual que antes.

—Muy bien. Aléjate de ese hombre. Se está recuperando de un rechazo y tú estás en la línea de fuego.

Candy miró el inmenso ramo de flores, una radiante mezcla de rojos, morados, rosas y blancos. Se había esperado aquella respuesta de Annie.

—Pero ¿no crees que si no está saliendo con nadie, y si aún desea que seamos amigos, y después de haberme seguido hasta el lavadero, que…?

—No, no lo creo. Mírame —le ordenó Annie, tomándole la barbilla para obligarla a desviar la cabeza—. Soy yo quien ha estado a tu lado para recoger los pedazos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero a lo mejor esta vez es dife…

—Candy, Candy, Candy. Eres demasiado buena con las personas. Un hombre te mira con expresión avergonzada y lo dejas todo para acurrucado entre tus brazos y consolarlo. Puede que Albert necesite eso ahora, pero en cuanto supere su ruptura, sabes muy bien lo que hará. Le has visto su cara más vulnerable, y un hombre no puede soportar eso. Tiene que cortar. Ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces.

Candy suspiró.

—Seguro que tienes razón.

—Claro que tengo razón. Y si te digo todo esto es porque me preocupo por ti, cariño. En cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo libre, volveremos a salir juntas para buscar a tu hombre ideal. Está ahí fuera, en alguna parte. Simplemente aún no lo hemos encontrado.

«Sí, yo lo he encontrado».

Linda volvió a aparecer en lo alto de la escalera de caracol.

—Ya podéis subir, chicas. ¡Vamos a probar lo que ha preparado Lidia mientras hablamos de la boda!

Treinta minutos más tarde, habiéndose atiborrado de paté, aceitunas, salmón ahumado y varias clases de quesos, Candy bajó por la escalera de caracol con Annie. De camino a la puerta, le echó una mirada anhelante al libro rojo.

Aunque había intentado concentrarse en los detalles de la boda y el aperitivo, se había pasado casi todo el rato pensando en Albert. Él había ido a buscarla el domingo, y teniendo en cuenta su reciente ruptura, hacía falta una gran dosis de coraje para arriesgarse a otro rechazo. Y ella lo había rechazado…

Él había reaccionado como cualquier hombre con una pizca de orgullo. No se podía esperar que volviera a acercarse a ella. Según Annie, eso era lo mejor, pero Candy no podía aceptar sin más. Había soñado con Albert durante seis meses, y luego había tenido con él la experiencia sexual más maravillosa de su vida.

Si aquella noche no había sido más que un remedio temporal para su orgullo masculino herido, ¿por qué Albert no se había buscado a otra mujer? Dos semanas después, demasiado tiempo para un hombre como él, aún deseaba estar con ella. Ése no era el deseo propio de un hombre que únicamente buscara consuelo, y ella era una experta en la materia. Los desgraciados a los que había consolado se habían aferrado a ella como una lapa durante las dos o tres primeras semanas, como si hubiera que recordarles continuamente que eran dignos de recibir atención. Pero a Albert sólo lo había visto una vez en las dos últimas semanas.

Quizá el ego de Albert no estuviera tan castigado como ella había pensado. De ser así, tal vez hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad de su vida al rechazarlo cuando él fue a buscarla el domingo.

Compensar una equivocación semejante exigiría algo espectacular.

Salieron de Divine Events y Annie le dio un abrazo.

—La semana que viene saldremos juntas una noche —le dijo—. Me siento fatal por ignorarte cuando más apoyo necesitas —la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de ponerse las gafas de sol—. Sé fuerte. Y si tu voluntad flaquea, no dudes en llamarme.

Candy sonrió.

—Haces que parezca una adicta a los hombres rechazados.

—Durante un tiempo eso fue lo que pareció, pero ha pasado un año desde que te involucraste con alguien así. Aléjate de Albert y quédate a salvo en casa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Candy, y se puso las gafas de sol para que Annie no pudiera ver la duda en sus ojos—. Te veré la semana que viene.

—El martes por la noche —dijo Annie—. Ya verás cómo lo conseguimos.

Empezaremos en nuestro sitio habitual y ampliaremos horizontes desde ahí.

—Muy bien. El martes por la noche —corroboró Candy, aunque la idea de frecuentar locales de jazz en busca de hombres solteros le resultaba abominable.

No le apetecía en absoluto.

Annie se despidió con la mano y se alejó por la calle hacia el bufete donde trabajaba.

La parada de autobús de Candy estaba en dirección opuesta. Tenía el tiempo justo para tomar el siguiente autobús y regresar al banco antes de que acabara el descanso del mediodía. Pero por unos segundos permaneció dudando, luchando contra su indecisión.

Se conocía a sí misma, y sabía que si se alejaba ahora de Divine Events, no volvería hasta que Annie concertara otra cita, lo que podría ser dentro de tres o cuatro semanas. En tres o cuatro semanas su oportunidad habría desaparecido.

Era ahora o nunca.

El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando agarró la manija de la puerta de bronce y entró en el vestíbulo. No había nadie a la vista. Tenía el libro rojo para ella sola.

Acarició la tapa de piel con dos dedos. No había ningún título grabado.

Por la descripción de Annie, ya sabía que era un libro en rústica del tamaño y grosor de uno de sus manuales del banco. El forro de piel era un motivo de decoro, para ocultar el descarado título de posibles miradas. Lo abrió y leyó el título:

_Sexcapadas. Juegos secretos y aventuras salvajes para amantes atrevidos._

A Albert le encantaría. Si ella tuviese el valor de poner en práctica alguna de las fantasías de aquel libro, él… ¿Qué? ¿Sería su esclavo para siempre? No. Eso sería pedir demasiado. Pero después de haber oído su fantasía de la lavadora, sabía que los juegos sexuales atraerían su atención. ¿Deseaba ella eso?

Oyó un ruido procedente del piso de arriba. Rápidamente, abrió el libro y arrancó una de las páginas perforadas. El rasgado resonó en todo el vestíbulo. Se metió la página en el bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Había arrancado una página, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que seguir sus instrucciones. Podía tirarla a la basura en cuanto llegara a casa.

—¿Candy? ¿Querías verme? —la llamó Linda desde la planta superior.

Candy se volvió y levantó la mirada, sintiéndose tan culpable como si acabara de atracar un banco. Estaba tan colorada como el libro de la mesa.

—He… he olvidado una cosa.

Linda sonrió.

—Eso ocurre con frecuencia.

—He arrancado una página del libro —confesó. Nunca serviría para ladrona.

—Y has hecho muy bien. Dejamos el libro en la mesa para que la gente pueda servirse a gusto. Cuando apenas le quedan páginas, lo cambiamos por uno nuevo.

—Pero se supone que es para las clientas de Divine Events, y técnicamente yo no soy una clienta.

La sonrisa de Linda se ensanchó.

—Entonces hay algo que tengo que advertirte.

—¿El qué?

—Ese libro tiene el poder de convertirte en una clienta.

**Continuara…**

**Queridas amigas Ara, Flor, Friditas gracias por sus reviews la verdad me animan mucho para continuar y de nuevo gracias a todas por leer la historia y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias no dejen de comentar porfa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a****Vicki Lewis Thompson.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Capítulo 6**

Mientras estaba en el trabajo, Candy no se atrevió a mirar la fantasía que había arrancado del libro rojo, y la tarde que pasó en la caja sonriéndoles a los clientes transcurrió a una velocidad angustiosamente lenta. Tal vez debería haber arrancado varias páginas para tener una oportunidad. La que tenía en su poder quizá fuera más allá de sus propios límites.

Pero un momento… ¿Realmente había decidido tentar a Albert con una fantasía sexual? ¿Había pasado de considerarlo una posibilidad absurda a estar planeando la seducción? Haría bien en averiguar qué clase de aventura había elegido antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Annie le había dicho que algunos de los consejos que daba aquel libro eran bastante atrevidos.

Estaba tan absorta pensando en su «sexcapada» que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Albert estaba esperando en la cola de las cajas. Aquél no era su banco, de modo que sólo había una razón por la que estuviera allí… Para verla a ella. Y aquella posibilidad quedó definitivamente confirmada cuando Albert dejó que la persona que tenía detrás ocupara su turno para ser atendido en otra caja mientras ella seguía atendiendo a la señora O'Brian.

Tenía un aspecto magnífico, vestido con un polo blanco y un pantalón caqui.

Ella ya había tenido a aquel hombre de ensueño entre sus brazos. Y luego lo había dejado escapar. Estaba tan loca como la ex de Albert.

O tal vez no. Sólo de verlo sentía cómo prendía una llama sexual en su interior.

Pero aquélla no era la única reacción. El corazón se le encogía con esa clase de anhelo que indicaba algo más que deseo físico. Tal vez había trascendido de la simple lujuria semanas antes. Annie le había confesado sus sospechas de que se estuviera enamorando de Albert, de ahí que intentara protegerla a toda costa.

Albert representaba un peligro, de eso no había duda. Y sin embargo no parecía tan peligroso allí de pie. Parecía encantador, atractivo y más sexy de lo que debería estar permitido. Y lo más importante… había ido al banco a verla.

La pobre señora O'Brian debió de pensar que la estaba atendiendo una drogadicta. Candy necesitó tres intentos para teclear la cantidad correcta de un simple cheque de la Seguridad Social, se le cayó el resguardo al suelo y lo partió por la mitad cuando quiso sacarlo de un tirón de debajo del mostrador.

—No pareces tú, Candy —le dijo la señora O'Brian—. Y estás muy colorada.

Deberías hacerte una revisión.

—Estoy bien, señora O'Brian —le aseguró ella, dándole un recibo nuevo a la anciana mientras intentaba no fijarse en cómo Albert volvía a ofrecer su turno a la persona que tenía detrás cuando la caja de al lado quedó libre—. Es uno de esos días…

—Siempre igual. No te haría daño ir a ver al médico. Podrías haber pillado algo, atendiendo a tanta gente al día.

—Supongo que tiene razón.

—Los jóvenes de hoy no se cuidan. Seguro que no duermes lo suficiente.

Candy lo corroboró en silencio. Su deseo por Albert le impedía conciliar el sueño.

—¿Me prometes que pedirás cita con el médico? —le preguntó la señora O'Brian.

—Sí, sí. Gracias, señora O'Brian.

Por mucho que le costara, se obligó a esbozar una tensa sonrisa. Quería parecer tranquila y segura de sí misma mientras Albert aguardaba en la cola. Pero en vez de eso sintió cómo el fuego se avivaba en su interior y cómo el sudor empezaba a resbalar por su espalda.

—De nada, querida. Te veré el mes que viene — dijo la señora O'Brian. Se guardó el recibo en el bolso y salió.

Albert avanzó hasta la ventanilla y Candy tragó saliva.

—Hola.

—Hola —la saludó él, y deslizó un cheque sobre el mostrador de granito—.

Tengo que ingresar esto.

—Enseguida —respondió ella, agarrando el cheque con el corazón desbocado.

Era del _Instant Replay. _Cuando le dio la vuelta, vio que había olvidado firmarlo.

Tal vez Albert no estaba tan sereno como parecía—. Tienes que firmarlo —le dijo, y empujó un bolígrafo hacia él junto con el cheque, deseando que no le temblaran las manos.

—Oh, claro —murmuró él, y garabateó su firma en el dorso del cheque—. Voy a… mm… Voy a salir de la ciudad por un encargo.

—¿Que vas a salir de la ciudad? —la pregunta le surgió como un chillido de protesta. Maldición. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar—. Quiero decir. No sabía que te ibas a ninguna parte.

Aquello podía tener un impacto en varias cosas, incluyendo la fantasía que tenía escondida en su bolso.

Miró la dirección que figuraba en el cheque y vio que las oficinas del _Instant Replay _estaban en Michigan Avenue, no lejos de Divine Events. Afortunadamente no se había tropezado con él tras haber arrancado la página. No se atrevía a imaginar cómo hubiera reaccionado ella.

—El redactor jefe me lo comunicó ayer. Se celebra un torneo de tenis femenino en Florida y participan algunas jugadoras impresionantes. Dedicaré un día a fotografiarlas y luego volaré hasta Nassau para hacer un reportaje de buceo.

—Parece un viaje muy largo.

—Diez días.

Diez días… Si tenía que pasarse diez días pensando en lo que sentía por él y debatiéndose si llevar a cabo la fantasía o no, acabaría en un psiquiátrico. Abrió la caja.

—¿Cómo lo quieres cobrar?

—En billetes de cien, supongo. No, espera, mejor dame doscientos en billetes de diez y veinte.

Ella asintió y se concentró en contar el dinero. Si había hecho el ridículo con el depósito de la señora O'Brian, era perfectamente capaz de darle el cambio a Albert en billetes pequeños.

Cuando terminó de poner los billetes en el mostrador, él los recogió y se los metió en la cartera.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuándo te marchas? —le preguntó ella, intentando parecer simplemente curiosa.

Por el modo en que Albert levantó la cabeza y la intensidad de su mirada, supo que no lo había engañado con tu tono aparentemente despreocupado.

—Tomaré el avión mañana por la noche. ¿Por qué?

Ella no tenía idea de lo que podía decir.

—Me… me preguntaba si… si querías que… que regara tus plantas —balbuceó.

«O si querías que te ofreciera una fiesta de despedida que nunca olvidarás».

—Gracias, pero no tengo plantas. Aunque, ahora que lo dices, podrías hacerme un favor —metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una llave pequeña—. Te agradecería que me recogieras el correo.

Las esperanzas de Candy, que se habían reavivado al ver cómo Albert cobraba su cheque en aquel banco cuando podría haber escogido cualquier otro, murieron al instante. Albert necesitaba que alguien le recogiera el correo, y había aprovechado que tenía que cobrar un cheque para ir a su banco a pedirle el favor a ella.

—Claro —dijo, tomando la llave del buzón y guardándosela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Gracias. Entonces, nos veremos cuando vuelva.

—Que tengas un buen viaje.

A partir de una conversación tan aburrida, Albert jamás sospecharía que aquel mismo día ella había arrancado una página de un libro lleno de fantasías sexuales y que estaba planeando usar esa pagina para seducirlo… a él. Obviamente, Albert se había olvidado de la fantasía de la lavadora y ahora sólo veía a Candy como a una vecina a la que pedirle un favor. Mientras tanto, ella se había enamorado del hombre que vivía en la puerta de al lado.

Albert salió del banco y se dirigió hacia su bar favorito de la esquina, donde pidió una cerveza y un sándwich. Luego, pidió otra cerveza, y otra más. Viendo un partido de fútbol que no le interesaba y hablando con gente a la que apenas conocía, su único propósito era acabar como una cuba.

Si había albergado la mínima esperanza de que Candy lamentara enterarse de que se iba de viaje, o de que le sugiriera que cenaran juntos antes de tomar el avión, había estado soñando. Lo del correo había sido una patética excusa para volver a verla y decirle que se marchaba. No necesitaba que le recogiera el correo. Tenía un acuerdo con la oficina de correos desde hacía años para que se lo guardaran cada vez que salía de la ciudad. Lo único que tenía que hacer era avisarlos.

Ahora le había pedido a Candy que lo hiciera, y sabía que ella lo haría, porque era una persona muy amable y servicial. Estaba increíble con aquel traje turquesa de seda, aunque la chaqueta le ocultaba sus curvas. Pero hubiera estado igualmente hermosa con una bolsa de basura. Era una diosa. Y él era un lunático obsesionado por el sexo que ni siquiera era digno de estar frente a ella en una ventanilla.

Finalmente, se cansó del bar y regresó a casa en taxi. Una vez en su apartamento, intentó no hacer ruido mientras se acostaba. Ahora que sabía que Candy podía oírlo, no quería cometer el pecado de despertarla.

Aunque en realidad sí quería despertarla. Quería aporrear la pared y suplicarle que le dejara ir a su casa y hacerle el amor hasta que tuviera que tomar el avión al día siguiente por la noche. Se imaginó cuál sería su reacción si empezara a golpear la pared y a gritar su nombre. Seguramente llamaría a la policía.

Con un profundo suspiro, se tendió en la cama bajo la corriente del aire acondicionado. No le enfrió la sangre ni lo más mínimo. La cama empezó a dar vueltas, provocándole una mueca de disgusto. Al día siguiente tendría una resaca de mil demonios. Por suerte, sólo tenía que retocar unas fotos que llevaba posponiendo varias semanas. Siempre le gustaba atar los cabos sueltos antes de asumir un nuevo encargo.

Pero había un cabo suelto que nunca podría atar. Cuando volviera de su viaje, Candy estaría aún más tejos de él, aunque siguiera viviendo en la puerta de al lado.

Se dio la vuelta y descargó su desesperación con un puñetazo en la almohada.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama, con la hoja del libro rojo en su regazo y los pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza, cuando oyó que Albert volvía a casa.

Automáticamente prestó atención para descubrir si estaba solo. Al no oír voces supuso que así era. Y a juzgar por el ruido que hacía al moverse parecía estar enfadado o bebido. O ambas cosas.

Había tenido tiempo para pensar después de que Albert saliera del banco. En todos los meses que habían sido vecinos nunca le había pedido que le recogiera el correo, y ella sabía con certeza que había salido de la ciudad en unas cuantas ocasiones, pues siempre se lo comentaba cuando se veían en el lavadero.

A causa de sus viajes, era lógico que hubiese llegado a un acuerdo con la oficina de correos mucho tiempo atrás. Y eso significaba que su visita al banco para pedirle el favor sólo había sido un intento más para verla y traspasar la barrera que ella había levantado entre ambos.

No sabía si lo que impulsaba a Albert era únicamente deseo sexual o algo más.

Annie diría que seguía en fase de recuperación y que se empeñaba en contar con ella para superarlo. Tal vez fuera cierto, pero Candy tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más.

Annie la mataría sólo por pensar que la atracción de Albert pudiera ser real y no la reacción normal de un hombre rechazado. Pero su amiga no sabía la historia completa, y por tanto tenía motivos para ser escéptica. Candy no quería que aquella historia le hiciera cometer un terrible error. Un error distinto al que Annie temía.

Albert había vuelto a acercarse a ella, y eso ya significaba algo. Después de ser abandonado por su ex, se había arriesgado a sufrir otro rechazo al ir a verla al banco.

Si hacía ruido moviéndose por su apartamento porque estaba enfadado, tal vez la razón fuera ella.

Podría hacerle una visita y averiguarlo. Pero si Albert había pasado la noche bebiendo para olvidar, el encuentro tal vez no fuera lo esperado. Además, un encuentro así no tendría ni una pizca de fantasía, y si había un futuro para ambos, ella quería que ese futuro estuviera lleno de la excitación sexual que tanto les gustaba a los dos.

Miró la página que tenía en el regazo y respiró hondo. Intentar llevar a cabo esa fantasía exigiría mucho valor, aunque estuviera completamente segura de quién fuera el hombre con el que practicarla. Con Albert no estaba segura de nada. Lo más probable era que acabara derrotada y humillada.

Pero también era posible que triunfara… Le quedaban muy pocas horas para tomar una decisión. Ahogó las advertencias de Annie que resonaban en su cabeza y leyó la fantasía una vez más.

Albert sobrevivió a la mañana siguiente gracias al café y las aspirinas. Por suerte, nadie en la oficina lo necesitó para nada, o quizá todo el mundo presentía que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. En cualquier caso, el resto del personal lo dejó tranquilo en su pequeño cubículo sin ventanas para que trabajara lo mejor que pudiera. A la hora del almuerzo le entró hambre y aceptó la invitación de unos colegas para ir a tomar un sándwich. Después de comer se sintió un poco mejor, y cuando acabó su jornada laboral a las cuatro en punto empezó a pensar que tal vez viviera. Mientras examinaba las fotos digitales en su ordenador, pensó en su viaje inminente. Dormiría un poco en el avión y al día siguiente estaría en plena forma para fotografiar a las jugadoras de tenis.

Los organizadores del torneo habían solicitado específicamente su presencia, y Albert podía imaginarse por qué. Querían añadir un poco de glamur al torneo, y Albert era famoso por su habilidad para sacar fotos con un cierto misticismo erótico en el enfoque.

Como siempre había tenido esa habilidad, nunca se la había cuestionado. Pero tras descubrir los nuevos horizontes de sexo salvaje que Karen le había mostrado, decidió que tenía una vena hedonista. Karen se la había sacado a la superficie, pero siempre había estado en su interior, influyendo la manera en que fotografiaba a las mujeres.

Se había pasado buena parte del día retocando trabajos anteriores, y cuando examinaba sus fotos podía verlo. Usaba la luz para destacar la curva de un pecho, el gesto de un labio, la inclinación de una pelvis… Le encantaban las posibilidades que ofrecía el cuerpo femenino. Esa devoción artística era la base de su carrera.

Y también formaba parte de su atracción por Candy. Ella tenía un cuerpo clásico, y él era el hombre adecuado para apreciarlo. Ojalá disfrutaran de la intimidad necesaria para poder fotografiarla desnuda. Gracias a la fotografía digital sería un proyecto completamente privado, con el único fin de satisfacer su deseo creativo.

Sí, Candy reconocía al artista que había en él, pero también había otro punto de unión. Al igual que Karen había reconocido en él al hedonista disfrazado, él podía reconocer a la hedonista que había en Candy. Ella no se había negado a la sugerencia de la lavadora, y él había intuido el desafío sexual que podía llegar a ser.

Pero era mucho más que un desafío. Era su compañía favorita durante la colada de los sábados. Era la valiente vecina que se atrevía a montar un mueble enorme con una navaja del Ejército Suizo. Y era también la mujer atenta y compasiva que no había querido dejarlo solo después de haber recibido un cinco bajo en la evaluación sexual.

No podía negarlo. Estaba colado por Candy White. Pero por desgracia no podía hacer nada al respecto. La vía de la amistad se le había cerrado, y la vía sexual había sido reducida a cenizas en una sola de noche de fuego salvaje.

Tal vez mientras estuviera de viaje se le ocurriera una manera de sortear las dificultades. Tal vez si Candy pasaba diez días sin verlo llegara a echarlo de menos lo bastante para retomar lo que habían empezado. Tal vez…

—¿Albert?

Levantó la mirada de la pantalla y parpadeó un par de veces. Candy estaba en su despacho… con una gabardina. En julio. En mitad del verano más caluroso que podía recordar. Parecía salida de una película policíaca.

Albert tragó saliva.

—Hola. ¿No deberías estar… en el banco? —preguntó. «¿Llevando ropa normal de verano?».

—He salido un poco antes —respondió ella. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, seguramente por la gabardina. Aunque en el interior de las oficinas había aire acondicionado, llevar un abrigo así tenía que ser realmente incómodo.

Una posibilidad se le pasó por la cabeza, pero la desechó rápidamente. Tales cosas no pasaban en la realidad.

—¿Y qué te trae a Michigan Avenue?

Ella carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Pensaba que… después de haberme ayudado tanto a montar el mueble, tal vez te apeteciera venir a mi casa a ver una película.

A Albert se le olvidó respirar. Candy lo estaba invitando a su casa, pero ¿qué clase de invitación era ésa? Y además, aquella noche tenía que tomar un avión.

—¿Quieres decir cuando vuelva de mi viaje?

—Quiero decir antes de que te vayas.

Oh, no. Quería hacer las paces. Y de la forma más tradicional. Pero él no podía imaginar qué sentido tenía aquel abrigo. A menos… No, no podía estar en ropa interior debajo de la gabardina. Karen podría hacer algo así, pero Candy no. Al menos no en una fase tan temprana del juego.

Pero no se le ocurría otra explicación por la que llevara ese abrigo. A medida que su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, maldijo a la revista por enviarlo fuera a hacer un reportaje y se preguntó cuánto le costaría retrasar su vuelo hasta el día siguiente.

—No tengo mucho tiempo.

La duda se reflejó en los ojos de Candy.

—Entonces quizá no sea una buena idea. Tendrás que hacer el equipaje y… —Para eso no tardo nada —la interrumpió él. Tomaría el avión sin equipaje y se compraría lo que le hiciera falta en su destino si con eso conseguía pasar más tiempo con Candy—. No he dicho que pueda ver una película esta noche. Sólo te estoy avisando de que tengo que tomar un avión.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría ver una película?

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Mucho.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a elegirla? Hay un videoclub no lejos de aquí, y luego podríamos tomar juntos el tren para ir a casa.

Algo estaba en movimiento. Albert no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a gustarle mucho.

—Claro. Deja que apague el ordenador.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo ella, y se aflojó el cinturón de la gabardina.

Albert miró el cinturón, preguntándose si… No, sólo era producto de su imaginación.

—Siéntate, si quieres.

—Prefiero estar de pie. Tienes fotos muy buenas en las paredes. Aunque… tengo que decir que hace un poco de calor aquí dentro —dijo, y entonces se abrió el abrigo.

Albert ahogó un gemido. Bajo la gabardina llevaba medias, un liguero de encaje negro… y nada más.

**Continuara…**

Mil gracias a msi queridas amigas Friditas, Ara, YO y luna gracias por sus reviews, de verdad sus reviews me animan mucho para continuar eso alimenta mi corazón sin ellos pienso que lo estoy haciendo mal y a veces dudó en continuar si quieren que siga ya saben comenten y de nuevo gracias a todas por leer la historia y a las que lo hacen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a****Vicki Lewis Thompson.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Ups! —Candy volvió a cerrarse el abrigo y se ató el cinturón. Había sobrepasado sus propios límites. El corazón le latía frenético y las palmas le sudaban.

Pero la expresión de Albert merecía la pena.

Parecía como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz estroboscópica a dos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Qué… qué estas…? —la voz se le quebró, como si hubiera olvidado cómo juntar las palabras.

Ella sonrió y se paseó por el despacho, contemplando las fotos que colgaban de la pared junto al escritorio, de modo que él pudiera ver sus tacones altos y la costura posterior de sus medias.

—Tienes mucho talento, Albert. Ésta me gusta especialmente —señaló la foto enmarcada de una pareja en una playa al atardecer. Al levantar el brazo, el abrigo se elevó hasta la mitad del muslo.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Albert. Hablaba como si hubiera pillado un serio catarro.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Al videoclub?

Albert respiraba con dificultad.

—Olvídate del videoclub. Voy a llamar a un taxi.

—Oh, no, Albert —dijo ella. Se giró y se acercó lentamente a su escritorio.

Estaba disfrutando como nunca. La excitación le recorría todo el cuerpo, humedeciéndola y estremeciéndola de deseo. Una mirada al regazo de Albert bastó para confirmarle su estado.

Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y dejó que el abrigo se le deslizara por uno de los muslos cubiertos de seda.

—No querrás arruinar mi fantasía, ¿verdad?

La mandíbula de Albert se tensó al mirar el muslo. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban blancos casi por completo.

—Candy, estas… desnuda.

—Lo sé. ¿No es increíble?

—Desde luego que sí. Y yo…

—Te estás volviendo loco, espero —concluyó ella, inclinándose hacia él—. Tú y yo somos los únicos que sabemos lo que está pasando aquí dentro.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. No olvides que yo no tengo una gabardina.

Ella se echó a reír y le miró descaradamente la entrepierna.

—Veo que tienes un pequeño desafío. Pero no corres el mismo riesgo que yo, así que no te quejes.

Albert se estremeció.

—No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—Pero yo sí —replicó ella. Se apartó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta del despacho—. Próxima parada, el videoclub.

—¡Espera!

—Lo siento, tengo que darme prisa. Dijiste algo sobre tomar un avión —dijo, y salió del despacho.

Albert maldijo en voz baja, apagó rápidamente el ordenador y salió tras ella, colgándose la funda de la cámara al hombro.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Candy les sonrió a los colegas de Albert que los miraban con curiosidad mientras recorrían el pasillo. Su intención era caminar con calma, pero Albert la tomó del codo y la hizo andar tan rápido como le permitían los tacones.

—¿Tienes prisa? —le preguntó ella.

—No te haces una idea —respondió él. Se despidió de algunos colegas y metió a Candy en el primer ascensor disponible.

Al ser los únicos ocupantes del ascensor, Candy le regaló otro atisbo de su cuerpo, abriéndose fugazmente el abrigo.

Albert gimió.

—Todo forma parte de la fantasía —dijo ella, atándose de nuevo el cinturón cuando el ascensor se detuvo para recibir más pasajeros. El deseo era tan intenso en el interior del pequeño ascensor que se preguntó si los dos ejecutivos que los acompañaban podrían percibirlo.

Los dos hombres la observaron con interés, pero al ver cómo Albert la agarraba posesivamente por el codo apartaron la mirada.

En la calle, la gente estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios asuntos como para prestarle atención a una mujer con una gabardina en julio. El sol se había ocultado tras los altos edificios, por lo que ya no eran necesarias las gafas de sol.

Candy se las había puesto de camino a la oficina de Albert, para camuflarse más que nada. Se había sentido muy cohibida por aparecer así en público, pero ahora que Albert caminaba junto a ella en un apremiante estado de excitación sexual, no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar. No creía que Albert pudiera olvidar fácilmente haber escoltado a una mujer desnuda bajo el abrigo por Michigan Avenue.

El recuerdo lo acompañaría durante los diez días que estuviera de viaje y mucho más.

—¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —preguntó él mientras sorteaban al resto de peatones de camino al videoclub. Estaba tan concentrado en mantener el paso acelerado que no la miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ayer no me hubieras dado ni los buenos días. Hoy en cambio pareces decidida a volverme loco —le hizo sortear a una pareja de jóvenes con auriculares—.

¿Qué ha cambiado?

—He estado pensando en el favor que me pediste. ¿De verdad necesitas que te recoja el correo?

—No.

Una ola de calor fluyó por sus venas. Era una sensación deliciosa saber que Albert había estado persiguiéndola.

—Es lo que pensaba —dijo ella. O al menos era lo que había deseado.

—Pero ¿por qué…? Oh, no importa. No voy a estropear esto con preguntas.

Aquí está el videoclub —le abrió la puerta—. ¿Tengo que preguntar en qué sección vas a buscar?

Ella se detuvo para sonreírle.

—No. Sígueme.

—Tranquila. No pienso separarme de ti.

Candy localizó la sección para adultos y se dirigió hacia allí. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Albert en el cuello. A las cuatro y media de la tarde el videoclub estaba prácticamente vacío. Albert y ella eran los únicos en el pasillo de la sección adulta.

Candy empezó a recorrer con la mirada los estantes.

—Supongo que nos va a llevar un rato —dijo él. Intentaba aparentar serenidad, pero el temblor de su voz lo traicionaba.

—Naturalmente —dijo ella, dándose unos golpecitos en la boca con el dedo—.

Tal vez ésta… —tomó del estante superior una película titulada _Peligro de recalentamiento_—. Podría ser un letrero en una secadora, ¿no te parece?

—No puedo pensar en nada.

—¿Se te ha derretido el cerebro?

—Sí.

—Pobrecito… —le tendió el vídeo—. Aguanta esto.

—¿No podemos llevarnos éste y ya está?

—No —respondió, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que seguían solos—.

Sólo quiero que lo sostengas para que yo pueda hacer esto —se apartó las solapas del abrigo y le enseñó brevemente los pechos.

—¡Candy!

Ella volvió a cubrirse y batió provocativamente las pestañas.

—Cielos, sí que estás nervioso.

—Estoy conteniéndome para no saltar sobre ti —dijo él, bajando la voz—. ¿Qué pasaría si te acorralara contra la pared y te lo hiciera aquí y ahora? Podría estar dentro de ti en tres segundos.

Un estremecimiento de excitación y aprensión le recorrió la columna a Candy, poniéndole el vello de punta.

—No serías capaz.

Un brillo malicioso destelló en los ojos de Albert.

—Hace una hora habría estado de acuerdo contigo… Pero si sigues provocándome de esta manera, no sé de lo que seré capaz.

—Eso suena a amenaza —dijo ella, pasándose la lengua por los labios. El libro de las «sexcapadas» no preveía una situación en la que un hombre perdiera el control. Como seductora, se suponía que era ella quien debía tenerlo a su merced, dispuesto a obedecer todas sus órdenes y a seguirla como un perrito faldero. En aquel momento, Albert parecía más bien un dóberman.

—Yo no amenazo a nadie —dijo él, sosteniendo en alto el vídeo—. ¿Es ésta la que quieres?

Ella retrocedió un paso.

—Se supone que la parte del videoclub debe durar más.

—¿Quien lo dice? —preguntó él, avanzando hacia—. ¿es que alguien ha escrito el guión de esta fantasía?

Ella no estaba preparada para hablarle del libro rojo. Al menos aún no.

—Bueno…

—No importa. Me da igual de dónde hayas sacado la idea, pero te sugiero que alquiles esta película mientras yo voy a llamar a un taxi.

—Pero el trayecto en tren sería más largo y aumentaría la excitación.

—Si nos subimos a un tren atestado de gente, el resto de viajeros disfrutarán de todo un espectáculo.

—Es más barato que un taxi.

—Como si a mí me importara eso en un momento como éste —dijo él, y le tendió el vídeo—. Nos veremos fuera dentro de cinco minutos.

Albert se precipitó hacia la puerta del videoclub, temeroso de que si permanecía en el pasillo un segundo más, agarraría a Candy y le abriría el abrigo.

Ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Karen, lo había enloquecido hasta ese punto. Pero mientras observaba cómo Candy se paseaba entre las estanterías, había sentido cómo la razón lo abandonaba para dejar paso a un instinto animal.

Permaneció un momento en la acera, intentando respirar con normalidad. La sangre le bombeaba frenéticamente, y tuvo que usar la funda de la cámara para ocultar su erección. Candy no era consciente de su poder femenino, pero lo había empleado con una desenvoltura verdaderamente temeraria. Si el día anterior lo hubiera invitado a cenar, él habría caído rendido a sus pies. Pero en vez de eso se había presentado en su oficina con una gabardina y sin nada debajo.

Un taxi. Había salido a la calle para buscar un taxi. Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, consiguió apartar la imagen de Candy el tiempo suficiente para silbar con fuerza. Por suerte, un taxi se detuvo junto a la acera justo cuando Candy salía del videoclub con una pequeña bolsa en la mano. La película. Como si necesitaran verla para entrar en calor.

La ayudó a subir al taxi con cuidado, pues no quería que el abrigo revelara nada ilegal. A continuación subió él y le dio la dirección al taxista. Cuando el vehículo se adentró en el tráfico, Albert agarró el estuche de la cámara con ambas manos.

Tenía que recorrer las calles del centro de Chicago a hora pico con una mujer desnuda sentada junto a él.

Candy sacó la película de la bolsa.

—¿La has visto?

Albert apretó los dientes.

—No.

—Yo tampoco. Estupendo, los dos vamos a ver una nueva película —hablaba como si estuviera comentando el último estreno de James Bond.

Preservativos… Se preguntó si Candy habría pensado en ese detalle, porque él sabía que no llegarían muy lejos en cuanto traspasaran la puerta de su casa, y no llevaba ninguno encima. ¿Por qué iba a llevar alguno? No se le había ocurrido que Candy fuera a presentarse desnuda en su oficina aquella tarde.

—¿Tienes…? —se interrumpió y carraspeó antes de seguir—. ¿Tienes lo necesario para…? —volvió a detenerse, temiendo que el taxista los estuviera escuchando.

Después de todo, había recogido a una pareja en la puerta de un videoclub y ella llevaba una gabardina. Debía de pensar que era una prostituta—.

Quiero decir que no voy preparado para…

—Yo sí —dijo ella en voz baja y sensual—. Muy preparada.

Albert no se atrevió a mirarla y permaneció con la vista al frente, la espalda muy rígida y los dedos aferrando fuertemente la funda de la cámara.

—Muy bien.

Ella se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle al oído.

—Sí… Estará muy… muy bien.

—Contrólate —murmuró él, sintiendo la dolorosa erección contra los pantalones—.Todavía estamos a mitad de camino.

—Me sorprendes —dijo ella suavemente—. Pensaba que con toda tu experiencia estarías más tranquilo.

—¿Experiencia? —repitió él. Nada podría haberlo preparado para algo así.

—Sólo me baso en lo que ha pasado en tu apartamento durante seis meses. Por lo que he oído a través de la pared, diría que has tenido mucha…

—Candy.

—¿Qué?

—No hables.

—Te afecta que hable, ¿eh? —dijo ella en un tono de maliciosa satisfacción.

—No sabes cuánto —admitió él sin el menor reparo.

Rezó porque el tráfico se descongestionara un poco y pudieran llegar a casa de una vez. El trayecto parecía no acabar nunca. Cada vez que el taxi se detenía ante un semáforo o en un atasco, aumentaba la tortura que le oprimía el pene.

Intentó concentrarse en las estadísticas de la liga de béisbol, contó los kilómetros que llevaba recorridos en su carrera profesional, recitó en silencio su número de la Seguridad Social una docena de veces e intentó recordar los números de teléfono de toda la gente que conocía.

Por fin el taxi se detuvo frente al bloque de apartamentos, y, milagrosamente, Albert se acordó de pagarle al taxista. De alguna manera consiguió subir los cuatro tramos de escalones sin abalanzarse sobre Candy en los rellanos. Ella parecía estar pasándoselo en grande y se reía de sus prisas. Bien, ya verían quién reía el último, cuando él le quitara el abrigo y… No, mejor no pensar en eso hasta que hubieran franqueado la puerta.

Agradeció que Candy no perdiera tiempo en sacar la llave, y casi la empujó al interior cuando abrió la puerta.

—Muy bien —dijo, dejando caer la funda de la cámara al suelo—. Olvídate de la película. Lo que quiero es… —se detuvo en seco al volverse hacia ella. Candy aún tenía puesto el abrigo…y sostenía la cesta de la colada.

Los ojos le ardían con llamas azules y el pecho le oscilaba mientras luchaba por respirar. Su aparente calma se había esfumado.

—Como seguramente has notado, no tengo… nada que ponerme. Tengo que… lavar algunas cosas. ¿Te importa?

¿Cómo había podido pensar que la tensión no podía crecer más?, se preguntó él mientras intentaba tomar aire.

—Vas a matarme, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero al menos morirás feliz —respondió ella. Sacó un preservativo de la cesta y se lo arrojó.

Los reflejos de Albert no estaban del todo dormidos, porque lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Vamos, Albert —dijo ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Vamos a combinar nuestras fantasías.

Él asintió. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Una vez más la siguió, esa vez al sótano. Si había alguien lavando ropa, lo echaría a patadas sin dudarlo. No le importaban las consecuencias.

Pero lo que se encontraron fue la puerta cerrada y un letrero que informaba de que el lavadero estaba temporalmente cerrado debido a problemas en el suministro eléctrico.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló él, invadido por una desesperación insoportable. De ningún modo podría volver a subir las escaleras si antes no aliviaba su frustración.

Candy se echó a reír y abrió la puerta.

—¿Te gusta mi letrero?

Su letrero… Albert entró tras ella en el lavadero y cerró la puerta.

—Me encanta. Candy, no tenemos que encender las lavadoras. Podemos hacerlo aquí mismo. En el suelo. Donde sea. Deja que te quite este condenado abrigo

—dijo, alargando los brazos hacia ella.

—No —rechazó ella, alejándose de su alcance—. Hay que meter esta ropa en esas dos lavadoras.

—¡Me importa un bledo la fantasía! Tengo que…

—Las manos quietas —lo detuvo ella, riendo—. Vamos a hacer realidad la fantasía, Albert. No vayas a rajarte ahora.

Aquello lo sacudió por dentro. Karen solía provocarlo diciéndole que no se rajara, y eso había servido para que él traspasara sus propios límites. No iba a echarse para atrás ahora sólo porque Candy fuera la mujer más sensual que hubiera conocido nunca. No, de ninguna manera. Demostraría que estaba a la altura del reto.

De modo que permaneció de pie, con los puños apretados, mientras Candy añadía el detergente, el suavizante y las monedas. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, giró la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Albert, ¿podrías ayudarme con el abrigo?

Oh, sí, desde luego que podía. Con manos temblorosas, alargó los brazos hacia el cuello y le bajó el abrigo hasta liberar los brazos. A continuación, arrojó la prenda sobre las dos lavadoras.

Ella se giró lentamente sobre sus altísimos tacones.

—Ya está.

Albert necesitaba tiempo para grabar aquella imagen en su mente… Candy frente a él, su mirada ardiente, sus pechos oscilantes, sus caderas contorneadas por el liguero negro de encaje. Y más abajo, el triángulo de vellos sedosos que lo guiaba hasta lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

—Eres increíble.

—Llámame «la chica de la colada».

—Te llamaré «mi diosa» —sin poder aguantar más, la agarró por la cintura y la subió encima de la lavadora. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él se había arrodillado y había deslizado los hombros bajo sus muslos enfundados en seda.

El gemido de Candy cuando él atacó su objetivo fue una recompensa más que suficiente, pero tenía otros premios en mente. Hacerla gozar de aquella manera aún ponía más a prueba su resistencia, pero finalmente tenía ocasión de equilibrar la balanza y volverla tan loca como él estaba.

—Oh, Albert… el temblor es… oh… oh, Dios mío…

«Ya era hora», pensó él. Candy había tenido el control durante demasiado tiempo. Le clavó los tacones en la espalda mientras él la llevaba a cotas cada vez más altas.

Entre gritos y jadeos, Candy llegó al orgasmo en un torrente de humedad que dejó a Albert aturdido y embriagado de triunfo. Se retiró lentamente, se puso en pie sobre sus piernas temblorosas y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Acto seguido, sacó el preservativo del bolsillo. Las manos le temblaban tanto que casi no pudo llevar a cabo los movimientos necesarios. La necesidad de penetrarla, de hundirse en su pozo de calor era demasiado apremiante.

Contempló el cuerpo acalorado y sensible de Candy.

—Túmbate —le ordenó con voz ronca.

Con un gemido de sumisión, Candy se tumbó de espaldas y dobló las rodillas.

La parte superior de su cuerpo descansaba en una lavadora y las caderas en la otra.

Albert tenía el espacio suficiente para colocarse entre sus muslos.

—Muévete hacia arriba.

Candy respiraba con tanta dificultad como él.

—Mi cabeza saldrá por el borde.

Él le sonrió. Se sentía más salvaje y temerario que en toda su vida sexual.

—Esto es una locura.

—Sí, lo es.

Él se agarró al panel de control en la parte posterior de la lavadora y deslizó la otra mano bajo la cabeza de Candy.

—Súbete. Yo te sujeto la cabeza.

Ella obedeció, lo que la dejó al alcance de su miembro rígido y erecto.

—Ahora levanta las caderas.

Candy se agarró también al panel de control y levantó las caderas.

—¿Así?

—Justo así —dijo él, y la penetró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Una ola de placer exquisito lo envolvió.

—¿Bien?

—No sabes cuánto —murmuró. Abrió los ojos y la miró. En aquel momento Candy lo poseía, su cuerpo y alma.

Ella le sonrió.

—Será mejor que te muevas antes de que me deshaga.

—Confía en mí, esto no llevará mucho tiempo.

Empezó a moverse a un ritmo rápido pero controlado, y la trepidación de las lavadoras lo hacía vibrar desde las rodillas hasta la ingle, creando una sensación irreal que lo llevaría al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos.

—Mmm… —suspiró ella, agarrándole el trasero con su mano libre.

Él aminoró el ritmo, se obligó a retroceder unos cuantos centímetros y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Vas a llegar otra vez, chica de la colada?

—Puede ser —respondió ella, girando las caderas—. Quizá pueda aguantar en esta postura más de lo que pensaba.

—Entonces marca tú el ritmo —sugirió él. De alguna manera conseguiría retrasar el orgasmo—. Dime lo que deseas.

—Un poco más lento. Y más profundo.

Él se movió ligeramente y empujó de nuevo. Una, dos, tres veces.

—Así… —jadeó ella—. Sí, así, así…

Cada vez que él la embestía, sentía que el corazón se le abría un poco más.

Estaban hechos para estar juntos. Para siempre.

—Ahí… sí… sí… ¡Sí! —se arqueó hacia él al tiempo que los espasmos le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

El orgasmo de Candy lo llevó hasta el borde y, con un gemido de pura satisfacción, dejó que el placer contenido se desbordara en un estallido de gozo que lo dejó sin respiración. Y mientras temblaba contra ella, perdió lo que quedaba de su corazón. Candy lo tenía en sus manos, para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

**Continuara…**

Niñas hermosas mi gracias por sus reviews a Yolis, Luna, Maxima, Friditas, Ara, Blackcat2010, Amy C.L me han animado mucho para continuar, no estoy en un buen momento pero saber que están del otro lado siguiendo mis locuras que son varias me ayudan un buen de corazón gracias, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga **:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a****Vicki Lewis Thompson.**

**Sueños Prohibidos**

**Capítulo 8**

Candy se sentía como si hubiera ganado un millón de dólares. Su fantasía había salido mejor incluso de lo que se había imaginado, y Albert parecía enloquecido con su gusto por la aventura sexual. Pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que habían corrido suficientes riesgos por una noche y decidieron continuar arriba, en una cama de verdad. Sacaron de las lavadoras la ropa empapada de Candy y la metieron en la secadora.

Luego, subieron al apartamento de Candy, donde saquearon la nevera.

Después de comer, estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse para Albert.

—No quiero irme —dijo él mientras se vestía—. Me siento tentado de cancelar el viaje.

—No hagas eso —le advirtió ella, poniéndose rápidamente unos shorts y una camiseta—. Hay mucha gente que cuenta contigo. El tiempo pasará muy deprisa

— añadió. Ella misma no se lo creía, pero era la clase de cosas que los amantes se decían cuando tenían que separarse.

—Pasará muy lentamente, y tú lo sabes —replicó él, deteniéndose para mirarla—. Candy, tenemos que hablar. Sobre nosotros y…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Hablaremos. Cuando vuelvas. Esta noche ha sido todo muy precipitado. Deja que se asiente en tu cabeza y entonces hablaremos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto que está pasando es muy serio?

Ella asintió, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en su vida.

—Sí —respondió, pero quería que Albert se ausentara durante diez días y volviera tan seguro como estaba ahora. Entonces ella podría confiar plenamente en las palabras que surgieran de su boca. En aquellos momentos, podrían ser únicamente el resultado de unos orgasmos alucinantes.

—No lo olvides —dijo él, besándola fugazmente—. Mi vuelo de vuelta sale de Nassau por la mañana, así que llegaré aquí antes de que salgas del trabajo.

Entonces hablaremos.

—Muy bien —aceptó ella. Podía imaginarse qué clase de vuelta a casa sería.

Tendrían que usar el apartamento de Albert para no alarmar a los vecinos que vivían junto al suyo.

—Acompáñame y hablamos mientras termino de hacer la maleta, ¿quieres?

—Claro.

Salieron del dormitorio, pero antes de llegar a la puerta él se giró hacia ella.

—¿Podrías darme una foto tuya? ¿Alguna que yo pueda tener?

Aquélla sí que era una buena señal. Albert quena llevar una foto suya en el viaje.

—Creo que tengo una por aquí. Deja que eche un vistazo y te la llevo en un par de minutos. Mientras tanto ve haciendo el equipaje.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, besándola de nuevo—. Te veo enseguida. Dejaré la puerta abierta.

Ella sonrió.

—Como en _Friends._

—Sí, como en _Friends _—corroboró él con una sonrisa.

Una vez que se marchó, Candy volvió al dormitorio y rebuscó en la caja donde guardaba sus fotos. Encontrar una que quisiera darle a Albert resultó más difícil de lo que había pensado. Él era un fotógrafo profesional y había salido con mujeres muy fotogénicas. Todo lo que ella tenía eran fotos ingenuas, sin ninguna pretensión, casi todas con familiares o amigos. En todas ellas parecía vulgar y ordinaria.

Finalmente encontró una que Annie le había sacado durante un fin de semana en Wisconsin el otoño anterior. Candy aparecía de pie sobre un montón de hojas, riendo. No parecía una modelo, pero al menos parecía feliz.

Dejó la caja abierta sobre la cama y fue al apartamento de Albert con la foto en la mano. La sensación de abrir la puerta sin llamar le resultó muy agradable, como si definitivamente hubiera algo serio entre ellos. Al menos eso quería creer.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral oyó la voz de Albert. Parecía estar hablando por teléfono en el dormitorio.

—Me parece fantástico que vayas a estar ahí —estaba diciendo.

El instinto de Candy se puso en alerta al instante. Se detuvo y prestó atención a la conversación telefónica. No se avergonzó en absoluto de hacerlo. Después de todo, llevaba meses haciendo eso mismo con Albert.

—Pues claro que hablaremos, Karen. No soy un hombre rencoroso, y ya deberías saberlo. Sí, será estupendo verte a ti también. Bueno, tengo que acabar de hacer el equipaje. Te veré en Nassau. Adiós.

Iba a encontrarse con su ex en las Bahamas, sin duda para fotografiarla para el reportaje de buceo.

Había expresado su impaciencia por verla. Los dos estarían juntos en un escenario idílico, el lugar perfecto para hacer las paces.

Y, como siempre, Candy era la chica de rebote. Era la enésima reposición de una mala película, y ella ya la había visto demasiadas veces.

Fue como si la sangre se le hubiera helado en las venas. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, volvió hacia la puerta. La abrió y cerró con un portazo. Entonces se metió la foto en el bolsillo de los shorts y llamó a Albert.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?

—¡Eh! —exclamó Albert, saliendo del dormitorio con una maleta en la mano—.

Me preguntaba qué te había pasado. ¿Has encontrado una foto para mí?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna buena.

—Oh, por amor de Dios —dijo Albert. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y tomó a Candy en los brazos—. Apuesto a que tienes montones de fotos. Simplemente, no te gusta ninguna.

Candy se preguntó cómo podría continuar sonriéndole y hablándole cuando su corazón acababa de rompérsele en pedazos.

—Me has pillado —consiguió decir—. Soy tan fotogénica como un puercoespín.

—Tonterías —rechazó él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos—. Cuando vuelva, te sacaré un millón de fotos.

—¿Y arriesgarte a romper esa cámara tan cara?

—No seas boba. Saldrás preciosa en todas ellas —se inclinó y le dio un beso suave en los labios—. Muy hermosa.

Ella intentó reprimir las lágrimas, pero un par se le escaparon y resbalaron entre los dedos de Albert.

—Candy, no llores —susurró él, besándole los párpados cerrados—. Te llamaré mientras esté fuera.

—No pasa nada —murmuró con voz ahogada, apartándose las lágrimas. Era hora de ser fuerte—. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Ya sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes mi número.

Albert pareció sorprendido.

—Eso es cierto. Dímelo.

Ella se lo dijo, sin creerse por un solo segundo que él fuera a recordarlo.

Albert la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Voy a echarte terriblemente de menos, mi chica de la colada.

Candy no lo creyó, pero tal vez él pensara que la echaría de menos… hasta que se hubiera reconciliado con Karen.

—Yo también te echaré de menos —le dijo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Lo sé.

—Cuídate mientras estoy fuera. Cuando vuelva, hablaremos.

Ella asintió. Sí, seguramente hablarían. Él tendría que contarle que había vuelto con Karen, pero que siempre le agradecería su apoyo en los momentos que más necesitaba a alguien. Candy había oído lo mismo incontables veces.

Albert volvió a besarla y los dos salieron rápidamente del apartamento. Él le dio un beso más en los labios, le apretó la mano y se alejó por el rellano. Al llegar a la escalera se giró y se despidió con la mano. Ella le devolvió el gesto y entonces él se marchó.

Si aquélla hubiera sido la primera vez que se enamoraba de un hombre recién rechazado, tal vez se hubiera convencido a sí misma de que no volvería con Karen durante su estancia en las Bahamas. Quizá hubiera justificado la conversación telefónica diciéndose que Albert sólo estaba siendo amable con alguien con quien tenía que trabajar. Por desgracia, no era la primera vez. Pero sí sería la última.

Diez días más tarde, Albert tomó un taxi en el aeropuerto para ir a su casa.

Estaba frenético por no haber podido contactar con Candy. El viaje había sido un desastre. Las tormentas tropicales habían arruinado todos los planes. Peor aún, las tormentas habían hecho casi imposible la comunicación con Chicago. Entre el mal tiempo y los cambios en la agenda, había estado sin conexión telefónica o sin tiempo para hacer la llamada.

En dos ocasiones había tenido un momento para llamarla, cuando Candy estaba en el trabajo, pero no tenía el número del banco, y los números que le facilitaron en el servicio de información lo llevaron de un contestador automático a otro, hasta acabar in Nebraska. Esperaba que Candy se hubiera pensado que las tormentas cortaban las líneas telefónicas, porque odiaba no cumplir con su palabra.

Candy estaba en el trabajo en esos momentos, y Albert pensó en pedirle al taxista que lo dejara en el banco. Pero cuando volviera a ver a Candy no quería que una ventanilla los separara. Quería poder besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, despojarla de toda su ropa y hacerle el amor hasta el alba.

Qué pesadilla de viaje. Aparte de no poder hacer nada, Karen había estado empeñada en reavivar la llama. Por lo visto había movido unos cuantos hilos para conseguir aquel reportaje de buceo, porque pensaba que en aquel escenario tropical podría convencer a Albert de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero él estaba hecho para Candy, y finalmente había tenido que decírselo muy claramente a Karen. Desde entonces, la maquilladora había empezado a referirse a ella como al Huracán Karen.

Todo eso quedaba atrás. Ahora tenía treinta minutos antes de que Candy volviera a casa; tiempo suficiente para ducharse y decidir cómo celebrar el reencuentro. Había comprado una rosa roja en el aeropuerto, y quería pensar en una forma ingeniosa de dejársela en la puerta.

No se le ocurrió el plan perfecto hasta que estuvo bajo la ducha. Después de secarse y ponerse unos shorts y una camiseta, vació el contenido de la maleta en la cesta de la colada, colocó la rosa en lo alto y dejó la cesta frente a la puerta de Candy. Luego, dejó la puerta entreabierta y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de su apartamento, demasiado nervioso para sentarse. Esperaba que Candy se hubiera acordado de la fecha de su regreso. Si lo había olvidado, era una mala señal. Si había salido con amigas después del trabajo, o se había parado a hacer algún recado, él no sabría cómo soportar la espera. Había pensado en ella sin descanso durante diez días, y al fin la larga sequía había terminado.

Candy había pensado en ir al cine después del trabajo para retrasar lo más posible la vuelta a su apartamento. Estaba previsto que Albert llegara a casa aquella tarde, y ella quería posponer la inevitable conversación con él.

Pero necesitaba mostrar un poco de fortaleza si quería mantener su orgullo, de modo que se subió al autobús y se preparó para enfrentarse a lo inevitable.

Albert no había llamado, y aunque la culpa podía atribuirse a las tormentas tropicales del Caribe, no creía que fuera ésa la razón verdadera. No, la explicación estaba muy clara. Albert había estado muy ocupado con Karen.

Candy había empezado a buscar otro apartamento, sabiendo que no podría vivir al lado de Albert mientras él reanudaba su vida amorosa con Karen. Tal vez tuviera más cuidado ahora que sabía la poca intimidad que ofrecían aquellas paredes, pero era inútil. Las paredes eran demasiado delgadas, al igual que sus defensas.

Durante diez días había sufrido en silencio, sin querer oír lo que Annie tendría que decirle si se enteraba. Su amiga la había acompañado en toda esa historia. Y con la boda tan cerca, lo último que necesitaba era soportar otra estúpida llantina, provocada esta vez por la propia Candy.

Sintiendo un mal presagio, subió las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta. Albert era un hombre decente y sincero, y querría acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Seguramente la estuviera esperando.

Vio la cesta de la colada en cuanto llegó a su piso. El estómago le dio un vuelco.

Tal vez Albert estuviera intentando tomarse las cosas con frivolidad y que ambos pudieran reírse. Pero ella no sentía ganas de reírse. Se sentía como si se hubiera tragado una roca ardiendo. Se detuvo para mirar la cesta.

¿Una rosa roja? Tal vez fuera su idea de un regalo compasivo. Otra vez se le revolvió el estómago.

—Hola.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio apoyado en la puerta de su apartamento. Tenía tan buen aspecto… aquel hombre que ya pertenecía a otra mujer. Le sonreía tiernamente, seguramente porque estaba a punto de dejar caer la bomba.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a decir algo amable.

—¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

La sonrisa de Albert desapareció.

—Oh, no. Estás disgustada porque no he llamado —se apartó de la puerta y avanzó hacia ella—. Fue un infierno y…

—No, Albert —lo interrumpió ella. Había creído que podría soportar escucharlo, pero descubrió que no podía—. No me des excusas.

—Tienes razón. Debería haber buscado una solución. Un telegrama, quizá. Lo siento, Candy.

—Yo también —dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente. Era como si el corazón se le hubiera transformado en plomo—. Pero así son las cosas, ¿no? Gracias por la rosa

—se dio la vuelta y sacó su llave.

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó él, agarrándola del brazo—. ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vas a permitir que lo que ha pasado eche a perder lo que hay entre nosotros?

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, decidida a no llorar.

—¿Te refieres a nuestras amistad? No puedo seguir con esta amistad, Albert.

No después de…

—¿Amistad? —repitió él, y la agarró del otro brazo—. Sí, también hay amistad, pero se me ocurren otras palabras, como «amantes».

Candy se preguntó si estaría equivocada. Su corazón de hielo empezó a derretirse. ¿Podría haberse equivocado? Se le formó un nudo en el pecho mientras lo miraba, y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder hablar.

—¿No te has reconciliado con Karen?

Albert se quedó boquiabierto.

—Te oí hablar con ella por teléfono antes de marcharte —siguió ella. Oh, Dios.

Tal vez… tal vez se había equivocado—. Así que, cuando no me llamaste, pensé que…

Con un fuerte gemido, Albert la apretó contra él y buscó ávidamente sus labios. La esperanza floreció en el interior de Candy. Aquél no era el beso de un hombre que hubiera estado gozando con otra mujer durante los últimos días. Era el beso de un hombre que la había echado de menos tan desesperadamente como ella a él. Se había equivocado. ¡Se había equivocado por completo! Nunca se había sentido tan contenta de equivocarse.

Finalmente Albert se retiró, pero no antes de haber borrado cualquier duda que a ella le quedase.

—¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?

Los ojos de Candy se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

—Siento haber dudado de ti… —carraspeó para aclarar su voz ronca—. Lo siento mucho.

—Haces bien —dijo él con una sonrisa lenta y sensual—. Y puedes estar disculpándote el resto de la noche de todas las formas que se te ocurran. Harán falta muchas fantasías para perdonarte.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella, sacudida por el deseo. Le encantaría compensar su error.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no puedo creerme que pensaras tales cosas después de lo que pasó entre nosotros antes de que me marchara.

—Lo sé, pero no te imaginas cuántas veces he sido utilizada por hombres a los que acababan de abandonar, así que cuando te oí hablar con tu ex, pensé que…

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Candy se dio cuenta de que los hombres no siempre entendían los aspectos más delicados de una relación, de modo que no le importó explicárselo.

—Karen te abandonó la noche en que hicimos el amor por primera vez, por lo que me pareció normal que me escogieras a mí por despecho. Ahora veo que hay algo más, pero al principio creí que sólo estabas conmigo de rebote.

—¿Ah, sí? —Albert se echó a reír mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta abierta de su apartamento—. Esto es lo que te pasa por escuchar a escondidas, chica de la colada. Karen no me abandonó. Yo había roto con ella tres semanas antes de esa noche. Lo que oíste fue a Karen montar en cólera cuando le dije que no estaba interesado en volver con ella.

Candy se quedó momentáneamente aturdida.

—¿Tú rompiste con ella?

—Sí —afirmó él, cerrando la puerta—. ¿Y quieres saber por quién rompí con ella?

—¿Por mí? —preguntó ella, sin poder creerse lo que oía.

—Por ti. Y ahora quitémonos esta ropa. No puedo declararme con una erección como la que tengo.

—¿De… declararte? —balbuceó ella. Creía que su corazón no podría albergar más felicidad, pero también en eso se equivocaba.

—Eso es —dijo él, desabrochándole los botones del vestido—. Porque las otras palabras que me gustaría usar en relación hacia ti son… «mi amor» —dudó un momento—. Y «mi mujer».

—Oh, Albert —susurró ella, empezando a temblar.

—Pero lo primero es lo primero —dejó que su vestido cayera al suelo—. Luego, me arrodillaré y haré lo que sea, te lo prometo. Tendrás una declaración como es debido, salvo por el anillo. Creo que deberíamos elegirlo juntos, suponiendo que digas que sí. Pero no pienses ahora en la respuesta. Piensa en acabar de desnudarte.

Los temblores se hicieron más intensos. Albert la estaba derritiendo tanto física como mentalmente. Apenas podía respirar.

—Sí.

—Bien —dijo él, desabrochándole el sujetador—. Me alegra que aceptes el programa, porque de otro modo no…

—Quiero decir que sí me casaré contigo.

Albert se quedó completamente inmóvil, con la mirada fija en sus ojos. En su expresión se enfrentaban la esperanza y la inseguridad.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Te amo, Albert.

Él tragó saliva.

—Esperaba que… pero no… no nos conocemos desde hace tanto…

—Oh, te conozco muy bien desde hace meses —dijo ella, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas—. Pero tú no lo sabías.

Él suspiró y le tomó el rostro en las manos.

—Te amo, Candy White. Te amo más a cada día que pasa.

Ella nunca había palabras más hermosas. Se le hizo un nudo de emoción en la garganta al tiempo que una sensación de gratitud se expandía por su interior. Los sueños podían hacerse realidad.

Él le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

—¿Te imaginas cuánto podremos amarnos dentro de cincuenta años?

Cincuenta años con Albert… Tendría que comprarse un ejemplar del libro de las «sexcapadas».

—¿Crees que habrá lavadoras dentro de cincuenta años?

Albert se echó a reír.

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que podremos adaptarnos a los avances tecnológicos siempre que vibren convenientemente —tiró de ella hacia el dormitorio—. Pero en esta ocasión, mi intención es ofrecerte un orgasmo a la vieja usanza. Por suerte, la vecina de al lado no está en casa.

Candy empezó a desabrocharle los shorts.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él la detuvo y la miró.

—En realidad, está en casa ahora mismo —dijo con voz suave mientras la tumbaba en la cama—. Al fin estás en casa mi amor._

**Fin**

Como dicen por ahí eso, eso es todo amigas (os), llego a su fin esta linda historia y de corazón mis niñas hermosas y queridas amigas quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews y por seguirme en esta locura a Maxima, Pau, Ara, winni, Flor, Alejandra, ecr, Isa Iran, AmiAzu, marlene77f, Friditas, Yo, luna, yolis, Blackcat2010, Amy C.L, Dulce Ardley, meyandri, Kiss Me Again, , también les comento que hoy empiezo a publicar Hasta el Final el último capítulo del libro seducción y es la ultima historia de las sexcapadas no me pude resistir y hice una versión con Albert y otra con Terry es la misma, así que ustedes eligen con quien la leen espero sus comentarios y si olvide mencionar a alguien mil disculpas recuerden que a mi edad se me olvidan las cosas vale cuídense mucho y gracias a las que leyeron anónimamente :P


End file.
